Bionic Woman Mark 2
by AngelJ5
Summary: Set during Season 2 of the Bionic Woman. Another Bionic Woman? A little younger than Jaime and an updated version of Bionics too! Jaime has to train the newbie. Will they get along and what danger lies ahead for them? First fic R&R but be gentle, please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the original TV characters. Jessica Jameson is mine and any one else I make up along the way. But the originals belong to those who created the TV series Bionic Woman and The Six Million Dollar Man.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A beautiful Ojai summers evening had just settled in as Jaime Sommers relaxed on her couch after a long week of teaching at the military base school.

"Now this is perfection," Jaime said as she lifted a bowl dish into her lap, filled to the brim with ice cream. Just as Jaime was about to take her first spoonful the phone rang.

"Oh come on!" Jaime groaned as she reached for the phone behind her and lifted the receiver.

"Hello?" Jaime said in her most pleasant telephone voice.

"Jaime!" A sharp voice replied from which Jaime knew exactly who was calling.

"Hi Oscar. You do realise what time it is and what day?" Jaime asked sarcastically as she pushed her spoon around the ice-cream bowl in her lap.

"I'm sorry to bother you Jaime on this Friday night at 8p.m. but I need your help." Oscar's tone turned from light to serious in a fraction of a second.

"Alright Oscar, I'm listening, what's going on?" Jaime placed her bowl on the coffee table in front of her and sat back making herself comfortable to listen to what Oscar Goldmann had to say.

"Jaime, I have an assignment for you, but due to its nature I can't discuss it over the phone. Jaime, I need you to come down to HQ here in California."

"Alright Oscar, when do you need me to come in?" Jaime asked hoping against hope that Oscar would allow her, her weekend off.

"Sorry kiddo. I need you here tomorrow, ASAP. This may possibly be the toughest assignment I have given you but we believe you're the best person for the job." At that point Jaime sat forward on her couch, suspicion arising.

"We Oscar? Who's we?"

"I'll have all the explanations and answers you need tomorrow Jaime. I'll speak to you then. Good night babe." With that the phone line went dead.

"No Oscar wait! Well good night to you to Mr Goldmann. I wonder what's so important that can't wait until Monday?" Jaime said aloud to herself as she placed the phone receiver back on its cradle and back on the table behind the couch. Jaime turned back to her bowl of ice cream, which was beginning to puddle into a creamy liquid. Sighing Jaime picked up the bowl got up from her couch and walked over to her kitchenette and placed the dish of liquid ice cream into the sink.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day so I'd better get an early night!"

Jaime washed and rinsed her dishes and went to bed. Glimpsing at her bedside clock as she climbed into bed Jaime saw that it was only 9p.m.

"All I need now is a couple of cats and I really will be an old spinster cat lady!" With that Jaime turned off the lights laid back and did her best to fall asleep which didn't seem to take too long, it had been a hard week at school after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning seemed to breeze by so quickly for Jaime. She had left her house and drove to the OSI HQ in California. She was there by 11a.m. Jaime went straight from the parking lot to Oscar Goldmann's office. The entire building seemed deserted except for a few weekend workers, after all keeping America and the rest of the world safe wasn't a nine to five job at that moment Jaime found it hard to keep the very catchy Dolly Parton song out of her mind.

Just as Jaime reached Oscar's office, and the chorus, she was greeted by the rushing blur of Doctor's Rudy Wells and Michael Marchetti as both men hurtled through Oscar's office door, Jaime came swiftly after them.

"Good morning gentlemen." Jaime said as she stepped into Oscar's office shut the door behind her.

"Jaime! Thank goodness you've arrived!" Dr Rudy Wells said his face all lit up with happiness and relief Jaime noticed.

"What's going on guys? Oscar, is something wrong – is it Steve?" Suddenly Jaime was terrified that something may have happened to her childhood friend and sweetheart Col. Steve Austin, the Six Million Dollar Man.

"No Jaime, Steve's fine. In fact he's on a diplomatic mission right now as we speak." Oscar said reassuringly to his bionic woman knowing the special bond shared between her and the bionic man.

"In fact I was only just learning of the new emergency as you came in. Rudy, Michael, now please calm down and one at a time tell me what's going on." Oscar said steadily but firmly as he sat back in his large brown leather desk chair.

Rudy smoothed back his slightly disheveled hair took a deep breath and continued slowly and calmly to tell Oscar their problem.

"Oscar everything was going so well, Michael and I both felt we were getting through to her finally breaking down the barriers she had put up around herself and then this morning everything turned and just went downhill" Rudy exclaimed running his hand through his hair turning away from Oscar.

"What happened this morning?" Oscar asked.

"We were out running this morning when she just took off!" Michael said from his seat next to Jaime.

"Took off!" Oscar said alarmed, his voice rising in volume slightly, "took off where? Is she still on the complex?" Oscar asked as he reached forward towards the phone on his desk ready to call in extra help

"Wait Oscar" Rudy said darting forward placing his hand across Oscars to stop him from lifting the receiver.

"Yes, she's still on the complex. Please, let me finish. She took off and carried on until she got to where she is now." Rudy said still keeping his hand in place hovering over Oscars.

"And where is that?" Oscar demanded

"On the highest point of the complex" Michael said looking straight at Oscar "On the roof." Michael said flatly.

Oscar fell back into his seat dumbfounded by what he had just heard.

"None of us can reach her Oscar! And she refuses to come down." Rudy said as he sat back down in to a chair opposite Oscar's desk.

"Well, what is she doing up there?" Oscar asked still amazed by what was going on around him.

"She's just up there. Sitting, walking, doing nothing not even responding to any us in asking her to come down." Michael said as he fell back into the seat he was in. "At the threat of us going up there and forcibly bringing her down I could have sworn I heard her laugh! Nothing we do or say is making her move."

At that the three men fell silent, exhausted by the report. At the same time Jaime had finished waiting around for an explanation.

"Would someone like to explain that three part play I have just been audience to please because I am completely lost!" Jaime said with a smile and slight nervous chuckle. "Who is this 'she' who is currently in residence on the roof?" Jaime looked at all three men in turn as she finished asking her question. Her gaze finally falling onto her boss, Oscar Goldmann.

"Jaime, the young woman on the roof is an OSI agent, her name is Jessica Jameson. Several months ago whilst on a mission Jessi was in a terrible car wreck. She saved OSI agent's lives as well as civilian at almost the cost of her own life with this crash. With all of this in mind and Jessi's outstanding record as an agent it was decided that to save her life Jessi would be made bionic." Oscar explanation had finished on this note. Jaime sat quietly for a few moments absorbing this new and surprising information.

"Jaime? Are you OK?" Michael asked placing his hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"She's bionic." Jaime stated, somehow saying this out loud made the information more affirming.

"She's more than that Jaime" Oscar said removing his glasses as he got up from his seat and moved towards Jaime. "She's your new assignment." Oscar finished as he sat in front of Jaime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"My new assignment!? Oscar, you can't be serious?" Jaime asked in shock of this new assignment.

"I'm very serious babe. Jessi's bionic training has been going on now for the past four months and she's been doing extremely well" Oscar turned to Rudy who nodded in agreement to what Oscar was saying.

"So what's happened to change that?" Jaime asked

"I really don't know Jaime. But I think we ought to go and find out now. I'd like it if we could get Jessi down from the roof ASAP!" Rudy said quickly getting to his feet.

"Alright Rudy, we'll all go. Jaime, its time for you to meet the second bionic woman.

As Jaime rushed a long with the others to her new 'assignment' thoughts kept rushing through her mind. Who was this new bionic woman? What was she like? How old was she? Could she get a long with her, work with her, become friends even? All of Jaime's thoughts ran right through to "Is she stronger than me, faster?"

Jaime's thoughts continued until they all stopped running and had reached the tallest building of the facility.

"Where about is she?" Oscar asked straining to see the top of the building and around it.

"Just to the other side of the roof" Michael answered pointing to the far side of the top of the building.

"Alright Jaime, you're up!" Oscar said looking up at the roof.

"Literally. Now just hold on for a moment. I don't know anything about her up there. Is there anything I should know" Jaime asked looking and gauging the jump she'd need to make to get up to the roof. "How in the world did she manage to get up there in one single jump? I don't know that I jump that high."

"Well, Jessi's bionics are slightly more advanced than yours but only in size and the way in which the bionics are grafted to her body, but the power of them is equal to your own. So how she got up there I don't know." Rudy placed his hands on his hips and continued to look baffled up at the roof of the complex's tower.

"Well I'd best find a way up there. Any last advice before I go?" Jaime and turned to the three men with a look for guidance.

"You'll know what to do and say when you're up there kiddo." Oscar said stepping forward placing his hand over Jaime's right shoulder squeezing it slightly for comfort and reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaime moved towards the training building looking up at the roof as she did.

'Now how am I meant to get up there?' Jaime whispered to herself. Scouting the building Jaime saw no way of being able to jump up on to the roof, 'I'm not that bionic' she thought.

'How did she get up there' Jaime said again sweeping her long blonde hair back and scratching her head in thought.

'I used the ladder.' A voice sailed through the air down to Jaime. Not a raised shouting voice Jaime noted, just a plain calm spoken voice no louder than her own when talking to herself out loud.

'You have bionic hearing?' Jaime questioned

'And a whole lot more besides.' The faceless voice replied. Jaime heard a metal scraping noise then saw the buildings fire escape ladder being lowered towards her.

'Come on up if you wanna learn more.' Jaime would have sworn she heard a note of mocking in Jessie's voice.

Once on the roof Jaime found Jessie sat upon the roof doors enclosure.

'You know it's against the fire code to remove a fire escape ladder?' Jaime said sarcastically carefully moving towards Jessie as if moving towards a nervous animal afraid it may bolt at the first spook.

'It's alright, I'm not gonna jump off the roof away from you.' Jessie said without even turning to look at Jaime.

'Well that's good to know.' Jaime said reaching the best visual side of the young bionic woman.

'Well I don't think my bionics could take that kind of jump and I don't fancy trying it.' Jessie said standing up, finally looking at the original bionic woman. With a slight grin Jessie jumped from her position sailing over Jaime's head performing a full body twist and landing on her feet behind Jaime. Turning Jaime came face to face with the new bionic woman who was holding her hand out towards Jaime to which she responded by taking the hand and shaking it.

'Hi, my names Jaime, Jaime Sommers it's nice to meet you finally.'

'Well, I know who you are, Jaime Sommers, You're spoken about non-stop around here. The comparisons are getting more than a little annoying but what are you gonna do when you're the mark 2 version of someone? In any case it is nice to meet you Jaime Sommers.' Jessie said smiling, there was lightness to her voice Jaime noticed she seemed to be enjoying the moment. 'I'm Jessica Jameson, Jessie for short sometimes JJ by my closest friends but they're few and far between these days.' Jessie turned from Jaime walking to the roofs ledge wall, looking out across the fields and wooded area beyond that. Following suit Jaime stood beside the young bionic woman studying her as she looked out on to the landscape.

Jessie was of similar height and build that Jaime was, with her blonde hair and blue eyes Jessie could have been a younger sister.

'If you keep staring that hard at me Rudy'll have to set you up with some bionic eyes, or do you have those already?' Jessie quipped.

Slightly embarrassed but amused at the same time Jaime turned her head away from her staring position. Tucking loose strands of hair behind her right ear Jaime apologised.

'Sorry, habit I guess and no, no bionic eyes not yet anyway. Steve's the one with the bionic eye, I've just got the ear, the arm, the legs'

'One nod of the head,' Jessie teased. 'Sorry. Couldn't help myself, a habit of my own I guess. Are they expecting us to get down anytime soon?' Jessie asked noticing the three men in suits moving around in circles below them, obviously trying to see what was happening on the roof. Jaime peered over the ledge to where Jessie was also looking.

'They're just concerned about what's happening up here that's all. So, you want to tell me what is going on up here?' In that moment the atmosphere between the two women changed, the frothy warm banter was gone. Jaime watched as the mischievous glint in Jessie's eyes disappeared. Jaime saw a darkness cloud its place. Jessie turned from the view of the wood and fields, sliding down to sit on the ground her back against the ledge wall.

'I needed the fresh air.' She said once seated. 'I was getting claustrophobic in the infirmary. All the information, examinations,' Jaime sat opposite Jessie listening intently to the young woman. 'I know everything they're doing for me is to make sure I'm OK and healthy and all that goes with being bionic but I need the room to breathe. You know?' Jessie turned to Jaime looking for understanding and she understood all too well. 'They're sweet people,' Jessie continued 'especially Rudy but just so over bearing and the training – it's not that I can't handle it all it's just...' The young bionic woman broke off mid sentence leaning her head back against the wall.

'It'd be nice to have a break every once in a while huh?' Jaime finished for her. Turning her head Jessie looked at Jaime, listening, waiting to hear more. Taking the cue Jaime continued. 'I understand Jessie I really do. I'll admit though I never took off and climbed the tallest building to escape it all, nice idea though.' Jaime smiled at Jessie who was herself trying not to laugh at the situation they were in.

'It probably wasn't my best shining moment either though, I just didn't see any other way.'

'To get them to pay attention?' Jaime finished.

'I know it makes me sound like a spoiled brat after everything Rudy and his team have done to save my life and bring me back like this.'

'Do you wish they hadn't made you bionic Jessie?' The light bulb was beginning to flicker above Jaime's head she thought she was on to something, a reason for these actions.

'I think that I would have liked to have been asked first. I know it was for the best though if I wasn't made bionic I wouldn't be here now but because I am and because of Rudy's excellence and genius I'm a complete upgrade and well, brand new compared to you and Col. Austin. I think with that in their minds I'm just a big guinea pig they can't stop running in their wheel. It's just that this guinea pig needs to just stop and take a breath. Take in what's been done, and what will happen next.'

'And what's already happened.' Jaime said leaning forward making sure Jessie heard her. 'Jessie, you went through something I can't even imagine. Oscar told me about the car wreck and saving your fellow agents lives as well as a civilian.' Jessie looked away from Jaime as she spoke of the 'heroic' deeds Jessie had done.

'You only know of the wreck, he didn't tell you of the situation that caused it all to happen?' Jaime shook her head. 'Get comfortable then, even the short version isn't that short.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Jaime moved herself to sit beside Jessie making herself as comfortable as possible for what she was about to be told.

'I have to admit first off that my memory in some places of the night of the car wreck is a little patchy.' Jessie explained as she tucked herself into the roofs corner so that she could face Jaime as she spoke to her, Jessie hated talking to someone in person and not being able to look them directly in the eye. 'To get to the action part' Jessie started, 'I'll go from the day before I ended up the next bionic candidate.' Jaime nodded in agreement. 'How much did Oscar tell you of the mission I was involved in first?' Jessie asked.

'Not much, I know that there was a mole high-up within the OSI.' Jessie looked a little surprised of Jaime's knowledge of this. 'Oscar wanted me on full alert. It was more than probable that this person was high-up enough to know of bionics and then the only two people who possessed bionic limbs.' Jessie raised an eyebrow nodding her head in an 'Of course you would know that' expression.

'Well,' Jessie re-started 'We found the mole or at least the agents with a higher clearance than mine and my team had. Myself and my team, my friends, were there for the extra muscle would you believe.' Jessie chuckled to herself as she pushed her hair back over her shoulders from where it had fallen. It was then Jaime noticed the scar. A small bullet sized scar on Jessie's right shoulder about three centimetres diagonally down from her collar bone. The western shirt Jessie was wearing gaped from her body when she leant forward slightly. Jessie had the top few buttons unfastened. The straps of the vest top Jessie wore under her shirt didn't cover the scar not even close. Jaime wondered if the wound was from the same attack she received her bionics from or if it was older. 'All in good time' Jaime thought 'get back to listening Sommers!' Jaime berated herself.

Jessie continued to explain that her team had gathered all the evidence they would need to reveal the mole and had begun their journey back to the headquarters in DC to handover what they had to Oscar.

'We weren't even ten minutes from base when the first explosion went off.'

'Explosion?!' Jaime startled said 'Oscar said nothing of explosions.'

'Well that's how the cars went off the roads causing them to flip, crash. Your general car wrecking diversion 101 – blow your enemy sky high. It worked to. My friends were in the car ahead of me, the one that went up in smoke. It happened so quickly and fiercely they would never have survived. The only blessing is they would have been dead before they knew what had hit them.' Jessie's eyes glistened as she turned her head away from Jaime's view. Jaime so desperately wanted to reach out to the young woman but thought better of it and let her finish her re-telling of the horrible attack. Jessie continued each detail more horrific than the next. Jaime was astonished by the amazing acts this young person had done, saving others before herself. Jessie had dragged and carried her friends and colleagues to safety. She did so much before even a stitch of bionics was attached to her. 'The last thing I remember is heading back to the cars to get Marcus, the last member of our team to be trapped. His car also held the evidence needed to stop and reveal the mole. Cleverly the bad guy's hadn't fire bombed that car, didn't want to destroy the evidence I suppose, which I still find really strange. Surely if you don't want your identity to be revealed you destroy every shred of evidence and everything and anyone who may have seen it, in other words us. By the time I had reached Marcus it was too late for me to help him, I moved to retrieve the case with the evidence and that's when I felt it, a searing, piercing, burning pain in my right side' Jessie moved her hand sub-consciously to the exact point below her ribs. 'then I felt it again in my shoulder that one was the one that threw me to the ground and everything started to go dark and that's where my memory starts to fade out. I know from what the doctors tell me I was shot twice more; add that to the cuts, bruises and cracked bones and I was a mess. It was later explained to me that I must have gotten up from the floor to stop whoever was trying to take the evidence that was probably my big mistake, that's when I lost my legs. Sniper. The bullet destroyed my spine. That was that and honestly, I thought that was it for me, but here I am.' Silence fell between the two women the painful words in the air left to be absorbed, Jaime wiped the moistness away from her eyes looking up in to the sky. The afternoon sun was shifting into early evening. Jaime had been through so much herself death and re-birth but Jessie's story equalled hers ten fold. Jaime had come to terms with her ordeal and thankfully had a wonderful family to support her and great friends also but Jessie hadn't even mentioned her family she seemed so... alone. Jaime intended to change that just as soon as she spoke to Oscar and they got off the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

After what seemed like hours Jaime finally walked out of Oscar's office. Standing just outside his door she took a deep breath. Getting Oscar and Rudy to agree to allow her to take Jessie back to Ojai was no easy task, Oscar came round to the idea far more easily than Rudy did. Rudy didn't like the idea of Jessie being away from the complex so soon without being fully satisfied that she was ready.

'But Rudy,' Oscar had said 'We have to let them fly on their own sometime, and she'll be in good hands, safe and strong ones for that matter with Jaime. Have a little faith old man, she'll be OK and if there are problems Jaime will be straight on to us, right Jaime?' Oscar looked to Jaime with a look of sterness, a look that said 'you will call us or else' She jumped forward in her seat looking straight at Rudy.

'Of course I will, come on Rudy. You know I'll look after her and by getting her away from here she'll have room to breathe and she just might let someone in.'

Rudy looked deeply into Jaime's eyes, of course he knew she would care for Jessie and protect her but he wondered who would do the same for her?

'Alright, I give in. Jaime, take Jessie back to Ojai with you and show me what I know she is and can be.' Jaime moved to Rudy wrapping into a hug.

'Thank you Rudy, I promise it will be OK.'

'I hope you're right Jaime but it's not going to be clear sailing, Jessie has a lot going on in that head of hers, she's been through a lot and lost more. She'll be a tough one to get through to. She's head strong, stubborn, and'

'And everything I was when I became bionic. We'll be OK boys, I promise any problems you're the first ones I'll be calling.' With that Jaime kissed Rudy's cheek grabbed her purse from her seat, said her goodbyes to Oscar and left the office.

* * *

Jessie was stood at the window in her room looking out over the distant fields when Jaime entered.

'Penny for them' she said as she placed her purse on the bed. Jessie smiled to her self as she turned to look at Jaime.

'Just thinking about today's activities that's all. How was your meeting with Oscar & Rudy?' Jessie asked as she moved to sit down on the bed. Jaime followed suit sitting at the other end opposite Jessie.

'Oh, pretty well I think, well I hope.' Jaime looked down fidgeting with the ring on her little finger. Jessie sat patiently waiting for Jaime to continue. 'I made a suggestion – offer to Oscar and Rudy and after a lot of talking they finally agreed.'

'Agreed to what?' Jessie asked intrigued

'I want you to come and stay with me in Ojai. Oscar and Rudy have both agreed to it and as a bionic woman myself having gone through some of what you're going through now I think I can help you, that is if you'd like me to and want to of course.' Jaime said hesitantly looking at Jessie who had turned her head away looking out of the window again.

'Everyone's agreed?' She said softly never once looking away from the window.

'Everyone now apart from you, what do you say, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that after today I thought maybe...'

'Maybe you could help?' Jessie turned back to face Jaime a sad smile on her face 'Are you going to save me now Jaime? Am I your new assignment?' She waited for an answer but Jaime wasn't sure how to.

'Yes and no. You have been assigned to me Jessie but as for saving you, only you can decide that. What is it you need saving from anyway?'

With a devilish grin Jessie looked at Jaime from under her eyebrows and said

'Some would say my self.' Jaime's expression changed from intrigued concern to what some might consider worried nervous concern. Jessie laughed stood up and walked to the closet 'Well, I'd best get packing. I hope you have snacks, it's gonna be a long drive.'

* * *

Sorry it's a little short guy's. Still working on the next chpt nearly ready and it will be up soon, promise. AJ5.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

An hour into the drive and the two bionic women had talked about general things the weather, current affairs from the news on the radio, music, movies and their favourite stars. On a general scale the pair had a good amount in common and they were only a few years apart in age so there wasn't much that made Jaime feel old or old fashioned. A calming silence fell between the pair when a Rosemary Clooney song came on the radio 'Hey There'. Jessie looked down at the radio and smiled.

'That was one of my mother's favourite songs. She used to sing it to me all the time especially when I was feeling kind of blue, you know?' Jaime nodded smiling.

'Do you mind if I ask what happened to your parents?' Jaime had wanted to know more about Jessie's past and up bringing things that would help her understand Jessie a little more.

'No I don't mind. My dad's pretty easy to explain, he quit the family before I was born so I never met him or have ever seen him, even in pictures, his loss. My mom was a single parent who was strong, intelligent, loving, caring and beautiful. She was my best friend, and I think I was hers. We were all each other had so we were really close. She met other guys and had a couple of serious relationships but they never seemed to last. The last one would have done though. His name was Sam Tucker, he was a cop, a detective and a really good one at that. He was killed during a shoot out of a drug bust that went more than a little wrong. After his death there was an Internal Affairs investigation another cop in Sam's precinct tipped off the drug ring so they knew the bust was coming and the undercover cop involved, she didn't survive either. Mom was heart broken, she mourned Sam for such a long time, she never let him go. I was in college at the time, I wasn't able to get home as much as I would have liked and then she got sick.' Jessie explained looking down at her hands. Noting the pause Jaime flicked her eyes to Jessie from the road placing her right hand across Jessie's.

'You don't have to continue, it's alright, we can talk this through later at the house.' Jaime said a reassuring smile on her face.

'No it's OK Jaime. It seems like it happened so long ago but mom passed about four years ago. She had cancer and as much as she and I tried to fight it, in the end she gave in. She just grew too tired to fight it all and wanted me to continue to live and enjoy life and she so desperately wanted to be with Sam. Mom stopped all of her treatments and as she put it let nature take its course. In all honesty the treatments weren't working and mom and the doctors both knew it. She just stopped before they did, she felt she was doing them a favour, so that they wouldn't have to tell us there was nothing else they could do.'

'Your mom sounds like she was an amazing woman, very brave, I can see where you get it from.' Jaime said putting her attention back on the road ahead of them.

'Yeah' Jessie quietly said looking out onto the road as well.

The rest of the drive to Jaime's home was filled with small talk, snack food and music just as Jaime pulled up to the coach house on the Elgin ranch.

'Here we are, home sweet home!' Jaime said as she got out of her car. Jessie followed also getting out of the car stretching her body as she did, it felt good to stretch her legs after a long drive.

'So, this is chez Sommers' she said taking in a 360 degree look at the property 'it's beautiful Jaime, especially the horses, they're fantastic.'

'Why thank you.' A male voice said from behind Jessie. Jim and Helen Elgin walked towards the bionic women smiles beaming across their faces.

'Mom! Dad!' Jaime called as she rushed towards them arms wide open. The family hugged a deep loving group hug as they spoke formalities of how are you and was the drive OK.

'I thought you two would still be travelling' Jaime said as she stepped back from her adoptive parents

'Well we would be but, well' Jim started

'But we got home sick and wanted to come back home for a little while. We were missing the old place.' Helen finished.

'I can see why' Jessie commented looking out over the land and paddocks.

'Oh Jessie, where are my manners, I'm sorry. Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Jessica Jameson, she going to be staying with me, well us, for a little while.' Jaime said nudging Jessie towards Jim and Helen. Jessie didn't need the nudge though she moved forward openly and friendly to the couple shaking their offered hands.

'Please call me Jessie, Mr and Mrs Elgin. Jessica's a little longwinded I hope you don't mind me intruding for a while?' Jessie said pinching the corner of her lip with her teeth as she did, a little nervous.

'Oh nonsense, it's no intrusion! Now I'm Helen and this old coot is Jim, none of this Mr and Mrs business, you'll make us feel older than we really are. Now let's get you in and settled and then we can start thinking about dinner!' With that Helen linked arms with Jessie walking her towards the coach house pointing things out as she did. Jaime could hear Jessie laughing at the little things Helen was telling her. Jim had already begun to unload the car of Jessie's luggage.

'Nice kid.' He said nodding towards Jessie 'She's special like you isn't she?' He asked.

'You mean bionic?' Jim nodded 'It's getting that obvious to spot us now huh? I'd better warn Rudy to be more careful.' Jaime joked.

'She has the same look you did when you were first getting used to your bionics. She's in trouble?' Jim asked a concerned look across his face.

'Maybe, but I'm hoping I can help her through what it is she's going through.' Jim looked at the beautiful blonde he proudly called his daughter.

'You will,' he said simply 'you will.' Each holding a piece of luggage father and daughter walked on to catch up with Helen and Jessie.

* * *

As the day turned to dusk Jaime and Helen carried bowls of fresh fruit salad out to the table set out on the back patio, Jim and Jessie followed after carrying drinks.

'Great idea mom, finishing supper out here' Jaime said as she sat down, Jessie next to her passed her, her drink.

'Well, it's such a lovely night to be stuck indoors and it's Jessie's first night here so she needs to see the sights from the best spot.' Helen said taking a sip of her iced tea. Jessie smiled bashfully casting her eyes down to her bowl of fruit. A little shy, Jessie wasn't used to such attention and affection that was so willingly given.

'So, Jessie' Jim started 'tell us about yourself.' Jaime looked up at her adoptive parents with shock in her eyes. She wasn't sure Jessie was ready prepared or ready for the parental barrage of questions.

'Where would you like me to start?' Jessie asked picking her glass of coke. 'You know about my bionics already and my mom.'

'How about college' Helen said 'what did you study, what was your major?' Jaime smiled to herself as she pushed the fruit around in her bowl. Good 'ole Helen, always interested in the education.

'Well, I studied English but history was my major, my hope was to become a curator for one of our top museums or a history professor at a university.'

'Not a school teacher then?' Jim asked 'Like Jaime.'

'No, no offense Jaime but I never cared much for teaching kids. Probably because I don't really like children all that much, they kind of annoy me. High school maybe but it wasn't to be anyway, there's apparently something about me that the government really liked and I was asked to join the OSI so once I finished college I did. With mom gone, no dad and no other real close family it seemed like the best idea.' Jessie said placing her dessert bowl on to the table clean of any fruit.

'What about the museums? You didn't want to move onto that dream?' Helen asked engrossed in the young woman's life story.

'Museums will always be there as will the knowledge of history, it never leaves you when you have a passion for it. I consider it to be my fall back plan. If all else goes wrong I'll try my luck at the countries museums. I just hope that won't be too soon.' Jessie finished leaning back in her chair stretching out her legs under the table.

'So do I' Jaime agreed 'But we'll work on that. Not to worry.' Jessie nodded to Jaime in thanks and raised her glass the bionic women clinked glasses and drank followed by laughter of everyone at the table.

Jaime watched Jessie as she sat talking with Helen and Jim as they recanted tales of Jaime's younger years growing up with Steve and the crazy things she did. Climbing up trees and falling out of them or getting so high and then stuck so that Jim would have to go out with a ladder to help bring her back down again. Jaime chuckled herself at the stories and defended herself for reasons that seemed fair to her. She enjoyed seeing this side of Jessie, she was enjoying herself, happy, laughing, everything a young woman should be carefree without the worries of the world on her shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The first week at the Elgin ranch seemed to go by so quickly. By running together to push Jessie's speed to maximum the young bionic woman got to map out the ranch in her mind with Jaime and her family's help Jessie now knew every inch of the place and was becoming a very useful and accomplished ranch hand. Jim had called her a natural when it came to handling the horses. Jaime had found that she was yet to bump into any problems with Jessie in the short space of time they had spent together they became good friends. Jessie seemed to be open enough to go to Jaime with any issues or problems she was having bionic or otherwise. It seemed that it was just the enclosure of the OSI complex that was so frustrating to the young woman. They were yet to talk in full about the attack that caused Jessie to become bionic, they had both approached the subject but Jessie's memory of it all was sketchy at best. She could give all the facts of the incident but it was like reciting a report which Jessie also recognised and was frustrated by.

'Give it time' Jaime Sais as she cut a fresh loaf of bread the two women had stopped their daily routine for lunch 'it'll come back to you.'

'I know, and a part of me is scared of that fact. It's just sometimes I don't feel like I have the time. I mean won't the OSI and Oscar be wanting to send me out on missions soon and you?' Jessie said taking the slice of bread Jaime had cut and began spreading butter on them.

'You won't be going anywhere until we think you're ready to, that's Oscar included. They learnt that the hard way with me, don't worry we have plenty of time and as for me being called on mission, well, I already am on a mission, remember? You're my assignment and a very important one so I'm not going anywhere for a while just yet.' Jaime finished placing the bread knife on the cutting board. The two women finished preparing their lunch and promptly ate it whilst deciding what to do next.

'Well, we may have to hang on a while, we're expecting company today.' Jaime said taking their plates to the kitchen sink Jessie followed with their empty milk glasses.

'Oh, who are we expecting?' She asked placing the glasses in to the sink.

'Rudy' Jaime simply stated, Jessie's shoulders slumped a little at this news

'Oh, right.' Jessie said a note of sadness in her tone.

'It's nothing to worry about Jess, honestly. I've just noticed something that I think he should take a look at and we promised that anything that seems like a problem we would tell Rudy and Oscar.' Jaime explained as brightly as possible.

'And what is it you've noticed?' twisting her head around from side to side looking at her body trying to see any problems. Jaime walked up to her placing her hands on Jessie's shoulders to keep her still.

'Your legs.' She stated.

'Why thank you but I'm not that kind of girl' Jessie joked with a cheeky grin

'Cute. You seem to need to stretch out your legs a lot.'

'Yeah, true, but doesn't everyone?'

'Not everyone is bionic. I just think Rudy should check you over. Your bionics are newer than mine, different, it could be nothing but'

'It could be something.' Jessie finished 'fair enough I just hadn't thought of it that way. I guess I just put it down to being normal and nothing more.' Jessie sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bar.

'I'm sure it's fine but better to be safe than sorry.' Jaime said throwing the dish towel at Jessie.

'I'll dry then.' Jessie laughed as she got up from the stool joining Jaime at the sink who smiled and winked at her as she did.

With the washing and drying done the two friends headed out of the coach house down to the main yard where they were greeted by Rudy and another man Jaime vaguely remembered from some formal function.

'Jaime!' Rudy called as he came up to meet the bionic women 'good to see you, how's everything going?'

'Everything's fine Rudy'

'Where's Jessie?'

'She's coming she just wanted to check on the feed for the horses, she'll be right out.'

'She's here. Hi Dr. Wells, how are you?' Jessie half waved, half saluted Rudy as she approached. Rudy couldn't believe what was before him. Jessie just didn't look like the girl he had been caring for at the complex.

'Careful Rudy,' Jaime whispered 'you'll catch flies.' Rudy snapped out of his daze and finally responded to Jessie.

'Fine Jessie, thank you, I'm just fine. You look terrific, this country air and surroundings obviously agrees with you.'

'It certainly seems to' Jessie said smiling at the bumbling doctors reactions to her.

The man with Rudy then stepped forward clearing his throat, Rudy realised his lapse in memory.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Jaime, Jessie meet Malcolm Dennis he's one of our top men in charge at the OSI, he wanted to come on Oscar's behalf to err, well'

'Check on me?' Jessie finished and then promptly got an elbow nudge in the side from Jaime.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Dennis' Jaime spoke up realising the long dead air pause that was hanging between them all. She moved forward to shake his hand.

'The pleasure is all mine Miss Sommers. I've been an admirer of yours for a while now, all the good work you have done. Big shoes to follow isn't it Miss Jameson? Daunting some would say.' The tall man said as he took Jessie's hand to shake.

'Perhaps Mr Dennis, but when the time comes I'm sure I'll be ready and prepared especially with Jaime's help and training.' Just as Jessie was about to release the firm gripped handshake she shared with the man his hand slightly shifted in her grip the sunlight reflected off the class ring he was wearing. The glare of light flared into her eyes, surprised Jessie quickly flinched away from the man and his out stretched hand. Jaime quickly moved to her side holding her arm and placing a comforting hand on to her back.

'Jess, you OK?'

'I'm sorry Miss Jameson, I'

'It's all right Mr Dennis; there's no fault except for the afternoon sun. I guess my eyes are just a little sensitive is all.'

'Anyone's would be when sunlight flashes into them' Rudy said as he moved to Jessie looking at her eyes. Jessie gently brushed him aside.

'I'm fine really, but if you'll all excuse me I promised Jim that I'd help him in the paddocks. I'd best get going or he'll be looking for me.'

'Of course' Rudy said, understanding Jessie's want to make a quick exit. 'I'll be back later to check on you' he said quietly as he walked with her towards the pickup truck she was aiming for.

'It was nice to meet you Miss Jameson' Dennis called out; Jessie smiled and nodded towards him, as she got into the truck and drove off.

'Jessie looks great Jaime. You're obviously having a great effect on her.' Rudy said as he rejoined Jaime and Malcolm.

'She's a great kid Rudy, she just needed the space to run and breathe and, well, there's an abundance of that here.'

'There certainly is' Malcolm said as he watched the dust trail fall back to the ground after Jessie's departure. 'She seems twitchy, nervous. Is she always like that?' he asked.

'You make her sound like a nervous animal' Jaime noted

'Well in some respect, but she's far stronger and more dangerous if unpredictable, far more dangerous.'

Jaime looked at Rudy a confused and annoyed look on her face; Rudy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

'Mr. Dennis' Jaime started

'Malcolm, please'

'Mr Dennis, Jessie is a perfectly healthy and stable young woman. She's not a wild unpredictable animal as you have described.' The intolerance for this man became noticeable in her tone.

'I assure you Jaime'

'Miss Sommers'

'Miss Sommers, I meant no offence to you or to Miss Jameson. I am more than certain with your guidance she will be an excellent addition to the OSI bionic team.'

'Perhaps Malcolm, we should be leaving if you are to make it back in time for your meeting.' Rudy interrupted stopping the heated conversation before it went any further.

'Yes, good point Rudy. Mustn't keep the President on hold. Thank you Miss Sommers, good day.' Malcolm shook Jaime's hand and headed back toward the car. Jaime turned to block Rudy's path.

'I'm sorry Jaime. I had no choice but to bring him along. I'll talk to you both about it later tonight I promise but right now I'd best get his lordship back to HQ, bye.' Rudy hurried round Jaime waving back as he did. Jaime gave a false smile and waved back continuing to watch them as they drove away.

'There's something very strange here' she said to herself as the car disappeared from view. 'Better go and catch up with the other two.' Jaime pivoted on her foot and began to run to the paddock where Jim and Jessie would be working. After a few strides Jaime was running at top bionic speed.

Jim was loading bags of feed into the back of the pickup truck when Jaime reached him she couldn't spot Jessie.

'Hey dad.'

'Hi Jaime, what's going on?' Jaime could tell from Jim's tone that he was unhappy about something.

'Where's Jessie?'

'Just over the rise checking the fences, she can get to them quicker and easier than I can with the truck. What's going on?'

No diverting it this time Jaime thought.

'Rudy was here with another man from the OSI'

'Who was he? Do you know him?'

'His name is Malcolm Dennis, no I don't know him, I recognised him. I'm pretty sure I've seen him at one of the social functions the OSI hold from time to time. He seemed very interested in Jessie.'

'She didn't return the favour?'

'How did you guess?'

'She was muttering something about a stuffed shirt and rubbing her eyes, she said nothing of it to me, in fact, she seemed to relax a little once here and working with me.'

'Maybe I'll go find her, make sure everything's OK?'

'Good idea.' Jaime moved on to find Jessie; it didn't take long as Jim had told her she was just over the rise. Jaime slowed and continued her way over to Jessie walking so not to spook the horse that was being so lovingly stroked and softly spoken to by Jessie.

'Looks like you're not the only one spooked today.' Jaime gently said as she offered the back of her hand to the horse to show was a friend with no cause to harm.

'Not spooked just restless. They're gone then?' The horse walked on as if sensing that the two women needed the space and privacy to talk.

'They're gone but Rudy will be back later, maybe have dinner with us, talk progress and things.'

'Such as?'

'Such as, what was Mr Malcolm Dennis doing here today and what the sudden interest is. Are you sure you've never seen or met with him before?'

'As far as I can tell Jaime, I know my memory is patchy in places but no, I don't know him.'

'He seemed to know you.'

'Well, I have a file and for all we know he may have been on the far sidelines watching over everything Rudy and Michael were doing at the complex. With me off the complex I'm a little harder to observe.'

'True. Are you sure you're OK? That was quite a shine in the eyes.' Jaime looked directly into Jessie's eyes gently dotting her thumb across Jessie's cheekbone

'I'm fine really, it just startled me is all.'

'Well, Rudy will want to check you over later. Come on we better get back to helping dad with these fences.'

'I've done the first half, I was just heading on to the next section but I got sidetracked by him.' Jessie explained pointing to the Chesnutt horse that was now grazing a few feet away from them.

'Yeah, I noticed. That's Chester, he's usually more standoffish and arrogant but he likes you. You're obviously just special.'

'So I'm told!'

'Right, that's it' Jaime said a wide smile across her face 'a race to the furthest fence.'

'OK, what does the winner get?'

'Bragging rights and their choice of dinner for the next two nights.'

'Deal. You set?'

'Set and ready.'

'GO!' Both women yelled as they started off. They ran across the fields past Jim and the horses some of which spooked and tried to run with them. The end was in sight and both women were running their hardest then Jessie edged ahead of Jaime ever so slightly then the gap became a little wider until she stopped at the designated finish line. Jaime coming in second, only a few strides behind her.

'What took you?' Jessie laughed as they both flaked out sitting down on the ground.

'I can't believe I'm getting too old for this already!' Jaime laughed falling backwards laying on the ground.

'You're old Jaime, I'm just special.'

'Shut up.' Jaime chuckled playfully kicking Jessie in the leg.

* * *

Apologies for the long delay in updating! More to type up and come, hope you enjoy this chpt though?! AJ5.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

By the time the bionic women finished with the fences Jim had joined them with his truck. Exhausted they were more than happy to see him both clambering in to the back of the pick-up Jim drove them all back to the house.

Showered and changed Jaime and Jessie sat back relaxing with some music playing waiting for Rudy to arrive.

'Did you call Rudy and ask him to pick up the Chinese food?' Jessie asked whilst flicking through a magazine.

'Yes I did. He should be here any minute with it all.'

'I hope so. I'm starving.'

'Well that's what every doctor likes to hear, good evening ladies.'

'Rudy!' Jaime called moving to hug Rudy.

'Food!' Jessie said in unison moving straight for the food. Rudy and Jaime continued chatting as Jessie dished out the Chinese for food for each of them and setting the plates down on the round dining table, Jaime's favourite table.

Within minutes the meal was finished amongst talking and laughter. Plates were placed straight into the sink whilst Jaime put on the coffee pot. Rudy sat with Jessie on the couch.

'Right then young lady let's just do a few checks as I've got you here next to me.' Rudy reached for his black doctors bag from which he took a thin pen torch. 'OK, I'm just going to start at the top with your eyes.' Rudy flicked the torch on and off lighting the palm of his hand checking all was working well. Jessie positioned herself on the couch so that she was facing Rudy. Lifting the torch he passed the torch across Jessie's eyes from left to right. Jaime watched from the kitchen pouring the now ready coffee into mugs.

Rudy then flicked the torch quickly into Jessie's left eye, he did the same to Jessie's right eye when she reacted so quickly Rudy wandered what had happened. One minute he was holding his pen torch the next the torch had flown across the room crashing in to the far wall.

'What was that all about?' He asked as he looked from his hand back to Jessie to the broken torch to Jaime.

'Damn it! I'm sorry Rudy I just reacted to that flash it must have startled me.'

'The same way Malcolm Dennis did when his ring dazzled you today?' Jaime concerned asked as she sat beside Jessie. Pushing Jessie's hair away from her face looking straight in to her eyes 'What has it triggered?' Jaime asked.

'I'm not sure yet. It's all a blur but something.'

'Why didn't you say anything about this?' Rudy asked sitting back into his seat.

'We have a mole in the OSI Rudy it wouldn't be safe to blurt things like that out.'

'True, but you should have told me at least. You trust me don't you?' Jaime looked deep in to Jessie's eyes looking for the answer that might be hidden there.

'Well of course I trust you Jaime, I trust both of you deeply. I just wanted a little time to see if anything fell in to place first.' Jaime tucked her hair behind ears.

'And has it?' Jaime asked

'I don't think so, I just don't know and it's so infuriating!' Jessie raised and dropped her hands to her lap frustrated.

'I know it is Jess. Believe me I know but it will come to you.' Jaime calmly said squeezing Jessie's knee reassuringly.

'In fact now that your memory has been triggered it may come back even faster.' Rudy said smoothing his hair. Jaime noted to herself that he always seemed to do this when he was worried about something.

'What do you mean Rudy?' Jaime asked.

'He means now the gates are open the floods are free to fall. Right?' Jessie said looking straight at the doctor.

'Right. That flash of light from Malcolm has started something that may not stop until it's known.'

'I shut it all out for a reason though.'

'Yes, your body/mind will do that as a coping mechanism and now triggered'

'My body and mind think I can handle the truth.'

'All or in part.' Jaime interjected.

'In glorious techni-colour, fantastic.'

'And dangerous, we'd best get Oscar out here as soon as we can.' Rudy said with urgency.

'Why? He knows we'll be straight to him with whatever unlocks from this head of mine.'

'That's exactly why.' Rudy said flatly, reaching for Jaime's telephone behind him. Jessie baffled turned to Jaime for an answer, which, she didn't have either.

'What haven't you told us Rudy?' She asked

'Rudy held the phone receiver in his hand and looked down at his lap.

'Rudy.' Jessie started 'What don't we know?'

Replacing the handset Rudy looked straight at Jessie then to Jaime.

'All information gathered by your team Jessie, that were killed, it's gone and you're the only survivor from the attack. That makes you extremely valuable witness to the OSI.'

'And extremely dangerous to the mole and they're people.' Jaime finished watching as Jessie rose from the couch moving to the large coach house window.

'I've survived their attack once.' She said still staring in to the night sky.

'And we're not going to test that again.' Jaime sternly stated, continually watching Jessie.

'Exactly, you're too valuable to us.'

'Bionically speaking Rudy?'

'What? No, Jessie, I didn't mean'

'Jess, come on, that's not what Rudy meant and you know that.' Jaime said scolding the young woman.

'Yeah, sure, sorry Rudy, I think I'll get some air whilst you call Oscar, clear my head a little.' Jessie walked to the stairs grabbing her suede jacket as she went down them.

'I really didn't mena it that way Jaime.'

'I know Rudy, it's just sometimes'

'It must seem that way sometimes. I guess I should be a little more considerate about how I say things.' Rudy glumly said as he dialled Oscar's office number.

'Maybe just to the newbie's for a little while, Jess knows that you meant nothing by it she's just angry, scared. It all means remembering things and being putting in to a position she doesn't think she's ready for yet.'

'Is she?' Rudy asked waiting to be put through to Oscar.

'More than she knows Rudy, more than she knows, the hard part with be restraining her should it come down to a confrontation.' Jaime said full of worry and concern. She moved across to the window as Rudy spoke to Oscar, watching over Jessie from a distance. What came next Jaime thought scared her more than it did Jessie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Whilst out in the yards cooling off Jessie stood in the centre of the paddock closest to the coach house, shutting her eyes she just stood silently allowing the nights peaceful air to pass and flow through and around her.

'You doing OK?' Jaime's voice softly came from behind her. Lowering her head and sighing deeply Jessie turned to face Jaime.

'Everything's calm again. Just needed to clear my head, so much in there and so much going on.'

'You needed a break. It's OK, I understand. Oscar's on his way out here now. Should be here by day break.' Jaime watched the young woman for her reaction. Jessie stubbed the point of her boot in to the dirt looking down as she did so.

'Safer for him to come here than for us to go to him huh?' Jessie asked already knowing the answer.

'That's what we thought. Who knows who is listening at the OSI. I'm worried about you, you know.' Jaime looked out to the fields as she spoke, Jessie moved to stand beside her.

'I know you are and I appreciate it, I do. It's nice to have friends around, I'd say family 'cause that's what it feels like to me, but that's just me being silly and romanticising everything I guess.' Jessie nervously laughed as she brushed strands of hair away from her face.

'It's not silly Jess. I feel the same, we all do, me, Jim and Helen, you have become a member of the family to us. I always wanted a kid sister to boss around!' Jaime nudged Jessie as she spoke, smiling.

'Well you got the bossing around part down flat! It'll be OK though Jaime, I promise I'll do my very best not to really pummel and kill people when it all comes down to it.'

'I really would appreciate it if you could manage that for me, it would help a great deal with my nerves and anxiety.' Jaime said softly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'I can only promise to do my best.'

'I forgot annoying.' Jaime said after a few moments of silence between the two.

'What?' Jessie asked

'Annoying, younger sister, now that you have down flat!' Jaime began to chuckle then laugh out loud.

'Nice Jaime, real nice.' Jessie said with a grin she couldn't help herself but laugh a long with Jaime.

By 7am the next morning the bionic women and Rudy were sat having breakfast when Oscar Goldman arrived.

'Good morning everyone.' Oscar said as he entered in to the living area of the coach house.

'Coffee Oscar?' Jaime asked whilst she added milk to her own cup.

'Please Jaime. Jessie you look fantastic, this place really is agreeing with you. Rudy, how was your trip with Malcom Dennis yesterday?' Oscar said as he took off his suit jacket and sat at the dining table. Jaime handed him his coffee and sat back down next to Rudy.

'A little eventful and irritating but otherwise fine, he showed a lot of interest in Jessie. Acting on your behalf of course.' Rudy said finishing his bowl of cereal as he did so.

'On my behalf?' Oscar blurted confused 'What was that man on about? Jessie, did he say anything to you?'

'No, not really. He commented on the country air doing me some good and then his class ring catching the sun managed glare in to my eyes. I left the meeting soon after that. He kind of creeped me out.' Jessie said cupping her glass of orange juice in her hands.

'You're not the only one.' Jaime commented.

'What do you mean Jaime?' Oscar asked

'Oh I don't know Oscar. I just had a bad feeling about him. His interest in Jessie didn't seem genuine. It was more as if he was checking her out for any recognition or reaction. Like Jessie said he gave a real creepy vibe. I just didn't like him Oscar.'

'And she wasn't exactly bashful to show that either!' Rudy added.

'Jaime?' Oscar said raising his eyebrow.

'He annoyed me Oscar, he made Jessie out to be as stable as a wild animal just waiting to snap!'

'So he's not on your friendly list.' Oscar said 'Well, OK. Now what about you Jessie, any memory gain since yesterday.' Oscar asked looking straight at Jessie with an expressionless face, which made Jessie feel most uncomfortable in her seat.

'No not really, just jumbled flashes. It's been that way since last night when Rudy was checking me over. Some things are becoming clearer. I can remember the journey from beginning to the first explosion. After that it's still just flashes and nothing that can help.'

'Are you sure about that?' Oscar asked

'What do you mean?' Jessie confused asked back

'Well, you say what you are seeing is a jumble and of no use. What you might think is a jumble and not clear, we may be able to take pieces and place it with the facts and evidence we already have. I have the files with me here in my case, Jaime can you get us some legal pads, pencils?'

'Teacher's on it' Jaime moved to her desk grabbing pads and pencils handing them out to Rudy and Oscar and herself.

'OK, Jessie, start telling us what you remember, we'll write it all down and between us we can hopefully start piecing this all together and find some missing links.'

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's short people, but I had this ready and waiting, best to post than not. More soon! AJ5 ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

'This is useless' Jessie said pacing up and down the width of the carriage house.

'Its not Jessie really, we're getting so much from you.' Jaime said reassuringly.

'Really, you're getting lots from me. Jaime I think I've told you all the same thing over and over again and I've forgotten how many times I've told you! This really just isn't working.' Jessie flopped down in to the couch deflated and defeated.

'Well, things may be a little stale here but that's no surprise really.' Rudy said scratching his forehead.

'How so Rudy?' Oscar asked.

'Well, Jessie you've been here for a while now and only visiting the same things in your mind over and over, there's nothing here that would forcibly trigger something.'

'Forcibly trigger?' Jaime echoed.

'What if we took Jessie back to where everything happened.' The room fell silent to the suggestion.

'Why the hell not.' Jessie said, Jaime looked at her surprised 'Why not Jaime, it makes sense, perfect sense, let's do it.'

'Are you absolutely sure about this Rudy?' Jaime asked concern coursing through her.

'No one can ever be absolutely sure when it comes to memories and regaining them but as a trigger mechanism I think it's our best plan.' Rudy explained.

'All right then, we go, all of us. Let's get you two packed and ready to go in, oh, let's say an hour two at the most.' Oscar decided for everyone. Jaime and Jessie both got up from their seated positions and headed out of the main room to start packing some essentials for a few days.

'I hope she's ready for this Rudy. Who knows what she will fully regain and what dangers it may bring.' Oscar said picking up the phone, he needed to make a few calls to organise getting them all back to the place of the incident and make sure it was kept as quiet as possible.

Like clockwork everyone was ready to leave the ranch to head back to DC and the crash site. After some quick goodbyes to Jim and Helen and promises that they would be safe Jamie and Jessie drove off with Rudy and Oscar heading for the airstrip.

A few hours later and the team was on the road again heading out to the site where everything happened. Parking the cars to the side of the road Jamie, Jessie, Rudy and Oscar all walked to the centre of the road which had been closed off to the public so that they could conduct their own investigation with out distraction.

'So you were all coming in from that direction.' Oscar said signalling with his hand to the direction at the end of the road to the right of them.

'Right, we came in from that direction.' Jessie walked part of the distance and stopped, Jaime not far behind her.

'What is it?' She asked. Jessie kept her eyes trained on the road then turned them down to her feet.

'This is where the first explosion went off. That tree, I remember that like a marker. That was where the first car went up in smoke the car I was in swerved to avoid and ended up over there.' Jessie pointed as she walked towards the point. 'The other two cars one landed there after the impact of the smaller explosions around it flipped it a few times.'

'Wait, there were smaller explosions?' Oscar said looking around

'Yeah, didn't you find any evidence of that when your guy's swept the area?' Jessie asked turning back to look at Oscar.

'No, no they didn't and I'd like to know why. Keep going Jessie, you're doing really well.' Jessie turned back to the road moving a little further up it Jaime following her not too far behind. Jessie continued on more and more came back to her as she did, Oscar had Rudy make notes of all the new information they were discovering a lot of it making him uneasy and angry.

'How is it possible that the team that came out here to work this site missed so much of what you have just described?' Oscar asked removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

'I could be wrong Oscar there's not really any guarantee that what I've just told you is fact. It could be a mesh of memories all coming at once.'

'Jessie from what we have in our official incident report and what you have just told us I'm certain that you've described everything correctly, but someone wants to make sure we don't see something, something that would lead us back to the mole.' Oscar stated as he placed his glasses back on.

'Well, I think we should head back to head quarters and process this all a little more.' Rudy suggested.

'Good idea we'll do that. Jaime, you and Jessie had better head to the hotel get yourselves booked in, we'll call you when we've got some things figured out like how the investigative team missed all of this!' Oscar boomed in annoyance quickly turning on his heel he stormed to his car with Rudy not far behind him.

'That didn't really make him that happy now did it?' Jessie asked Jaime as they watched Oscar and Rudy leave.

'Don't worry about it Jess, he's just angry at the situation is all. Come on let's get on to the hotel get freshened up a bit and maybe get something to eat.'

'Sounds good to me.' Jessie said walking beside Jaime to the car. Just as they reached the car both bionic women stopped dead in their tracks.

'You heard that too right?' Jessie asked turning her head slightly to Jaime.

'Yeah, sounded like someone cocking a gun to me.'

'Yeah from behind but not that close.' Jessie continued then in what seemed like a split second grabbed Jaime by the arm and threw them both across the trunk of the car as bullets began to fly. Bullets hit the car and area around the two bionic women who stayed close to their car for protection.

'Think we've upset someone?' Jessie quipped. Jaime said nothing but stayed down out of the way waiting for the firing to stop. Soon peace fell again both women using their bionic hearing listened for clues as to what might happen next, they both could hear someone running, a car door slam shut and then the car moving fast away from where it was away from Jaime and Jessie's position.

'What was that all about?' Jaime wondered aloud.

'I think someone's trying to tell us something.' Jessie answered getting up from behind the car and surveying the damage.

'Well I wish they wouldn't use automatic weapons to do it.' Jaime said back meeting Jessie at the other side of the car looking at the holes that were fanned across it. Glass from the windows lay across the seats and road, the car wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Jaime's gaze went from the car to Jessie when she noticed something that made her panic.

'Oh my God Jessie, you're bleeding!' Jaime rushed to the young woman's side. Jessie looked down to her side where there was indeed blood on her sleeve. Jaime grabbed her looking for a wound.

'It's not me Jaime, I've not been hit.' Realising who had been hit Jessie looked straight to Jaime and saw the wound. 'Jaime, your arm.' Jaime looked at her left arm, just below the shoulder she saw her own blood. Placing her hand over the wound straight away Jaime wobbled slightly on her feet.

'Oh my.' She said looking back to Jessie who in turn steadied her, leading her to sit on the hood of the car.

'It's OK Jaime. Let check the wound ok?' Jessie said reassuringly. Jaime lowered her hand from her arm her hand now covered in blood. Jessie helped Jaime take her jacket off so that she could get a better view of the wound.

'Looks like it's just a graze.' Jessie said after a quick examination of the arm.

'That's a lot of blood for a graze.'

'Yeah well you're obviously just a bleeder.' Jessie teased trying to lighten the mood. 'Trust me this kind of wound can produce a little more blood than you think. Wait here a minute I'll see if there's a first aid kit in the car or something we can use to stop the bleeding, I don't think it's that bad but I'm sure you'd rather not have blood continue to pour out?'

'I'd prefer that it didn't.'

Jessie looked through car finally finding a first aid kit in the trunk.

'Ok, here we are.' Jessie said taking out bandages 'Let's just pack some of this on to your arm and wrap it. Once we get back to HQ, I'm sure Rudy will do a much better job.' Jessie said as she placed wads of bandage onto Jaime's wound and then wrapped it with bandages. 'As the car isn't going anywhere right now, you think you're up to walking to the nearest phone?' Jessie asked Jaime looking at her concerned.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides I've got you to help me, I'll be fine.' Jaime said smiling. Jessie stood back from her looking at her smiling.

'True you have me to prop you up. First though I want to go check the area where the shooter was, you ok with that?' Jessie asked looking over at the tree and hill where the shooting came from.

'Let's go. If the investigative team missed so much from your original attack I'd dread to think what they might miss from this one. In fact.' Jaime said an idea having just come to her. She moved away from the front of the car to its side looking around she found what she was looking for. 'Here we are, I think we should take a couple of these, just to make sure we have them.' Jaime removed a couple of bullets that had flown through the car into it upholstery.

'Good idea, let's go see if the shooter left us anything else.' Jessie led the way to the tree-covered hill. 'Certainly is a good point to shoot from you'd be well covered and unnoticed by anyone.'

'Unless you have bionics.' Jaime said looking around the area where the shooter had been. Grass had been flattened where the shooter had stood and shells were left on the ground. 'It's just as well we do or else we'd be dead.'

'The blessings of bionic hearing. What's to say that this person didn't know that about us though.' Jessie said turning to look back at their car. 'Look at how the bullets are spread across the car, it's like the shooter wasn't even trying to hit us.'

'Excuse me.' Jaime said motioning to her arm.

'Well, all right who ever it was hit your arm but surely if they wanted us dead we'd be dead.' Jessie reasoned.

'Gee nice thought kid, but you're right. Someone is either trying to scare us or warn us and they might just know about our abilities. Come on, let's get back to Oscar and Rudy. I'm not feeling too hot.' Jaime said wrapping her left arm across her waist and steadying it with her right hand. Jessie moved to her side to support her as they moved back down to the road and on to find a phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

The two Bionic women walked through the OSI building to Rudy's offices and medic section. Whisking Jaime straight in to a medic room Rudy had Jaime sit up on the bed in the room.

'Right now, let's have a look at the damage here.' He said unravelling the bandaging around her wound. 'Well the bleeding has stopped, that's good. Looks like just a graze.' Jaime smiled over to Jessie who sat on a stool the other side of the room, as Rudy took all he would need from his small supply cabinet to clean the wound and then wrap it properly.

'Rudy everything ok? Oscar asked as he entered the room briskly heading over to Jaime.

'Everything is fine Oscar, just a scratch really.'

'Why does everyone say that? Just a scratch, it doesn't feel like a scratch.' Jaime pouted.

'Sorry kiddo.' Oscar sympathised kissing the top of Jaime's head. 'So, what went on out there? We leave you alone and all of a sudden you're being shot at?' Oscar enquired staying stood by Jaime's side.

'Wish we could tell you more Oscar but it all happened so fast. We both heard the gun cock and then dove for cover.' Jaime explained looking to Jessie who nodded in agreement.

'Once we were able to we checked the area where the shots came from but there was nothing there really of interest. Just some shell cases.' Jessie continued moving from her seat to the Jaime's bedside taking the bullets and shells from her shirt breast pocket. 'Here, I took these, just in case something went a miss when the forensic team checked the area.' Oscar understanding nodded taking the items from Jessie and looking them over as they rolled around in the palm of his hand.

'I'll get my team to check these out. We need to get to the bottom of this people.' Oscar said putting his hands in to his pockets. 'Why did they shoot at you in the first place?'

'A warning?' Jaime suggested 'Maybe whoever it was wanted us away from the area, worried we'd find something.'

'Or remember something.' Jessie chipped in.

'Exactly.' Jaime agreed.

'Well, I think the two of you had best get to your hotel and take it easy for the rest of the day. Doctor's orders.' Rudy said a stern look on his face.

'I agree, in fact I'll drive you both there, make sure you get there safely.' Oscar said heading towards the door. 'Meet at my office in twenty minutes.' He said walking out of the room.

'Well Jess, we have our orders so we'd better make a move. You all done there doc?' Jaime smiling asked Rudy who had finished wrapping Jaime's arm.

'All done, you're ready to go just take it easy tonight ok?' Rudy said it was more of an order than a question.

'Aye, aye sir!' Jaime saluted getting down from the bed smiling at Jessie moving for the door when Rudy called Jessie back.

'Oh Jessie just a minute please.' Rudy beckoned looking towards Jaime she got the idea that he wanted to talk to Jessie alone.

'I'll meet you at Oscar's office Jess, I'm just going to clean up a little before we walk in and scare the people at the hotel.' Jaime waved as she left.

'What's up Rudy?' Jessie asked moving back slowly towards Rudy.

'I just needed to check in with you is all. Everything ok?'

'Rudy, everything's fine.' Jessie explained confused by Rudy's concerned question.

'How much pain are you in?'

'Excuse me?' Jessie asked baffled.

'Jaime explained to me the other day you seemed to be showing discomfort in your legs especially and I noticed it myself whilst we were on the plane during our flight earlier, are you bionics troubling you?'

'I don't know Rudy maybe.'

'On a scale of one to ten; ten being most painful.'

'About a six I suppose. It's an annoying discomfort, movement helps but then sometimes makes it worse.'

'In what way?'

'I don't know Rudy, sometimes at high speed I have to stop myself before I collapse, at least that's how it feels, like my legs will give out from under me.' Jessie explained.

'I see, and do you have the same sensation in your arm or back?'

'No, not in the arm, some twinges in my back but I think that's coming from my legs.'

'How long has this been going on Jessie?'

'Since I left here and arrived at the ranch with Jaime. Honestly though Rudy it feels worse here than it does back at the ranch.'

'Here?! Now that is strange. We'd better run some test Jessie.' Rudy said scratching his head writing down notes.

'Great.' Jessie said rolling her eyes. The news filtered through to Oscar's office where he and Jaime were talking, waiting for Jessie to join them so that Oscar could drive them to their hotel. Jaime sat in the couch by the side of Oscar's desk looking more and more worried.

'She'll be all right.' Oscar said from his desk chair not even looking up from his paper work, he didn't need bionics to hear Jaime's worries. 'It's just routine checks that Rudy's running. They'll be done soon.'

'I know Oscar it just scares me a little, what if her body is rejecting the bionics?'

'Well, they've taken their time to do that if that were true but there are no real signs of it, be patient they'll be here soon and Rudy will have some answers.' Oscar reassured.

'I hope so.' Jaime replied just as Oscar's office door opened and Rudy entered followed by Jessie who shut the door behind them.

'Well Rudy, what's the diagnosis?' Oscar asked sitting back in his chair as Jessie took a seat next to Jaime half smiling at her as she did, Rudy stood in front of Oscar's desk as he reported back.

'Well, everything checks out fine, I can't find the problem.' Rudy said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Could it be phantom pains?' Jaime asked.

'That's what I wondered.' Jessie said. Jaime turned to her seeing how tired Jessie looked.

'It could be but I really don't think so. We'll leave it for now and try some other tests tomorrow maybe use the track field as well. Go, eat, relax for the night you both need that and that's doctor's orders, again.' Rudy sternly said with a smile.

'Well then if its doctor's orders I'd better get you both to the hotel, come on.' Oscar light heartedly ordered. Saying their good nights to Rudy Jaime and Jessie exited out of Oscar's office as Oscar held the door open for them.

A couple of hours after Oscar had dropped the bionic women at the hotel they had checked in to their hotel rooms and freshened up ready to go down to the restaurant for an early meal.

'You ready?' Jaime called through the open adjoined doors.

'Yeah, you?' Jessie called back.

'I think so, let's go eat, I'm starved.' Jaime said as she entered through to Jessie's room finding Jessie sat at the foot of her bed tying her sneaker's shoelace. 'How are you feeling?' Jaime asked thinking back on the day's events.

'You're the one that was shot Jaime shouldn't I be asking you that?' Jessie smirked as she stood up facing Jaime.

'My arm feels a little soar but I'm ok, tired, hungry.' Jaime smiled.

'Well let's go and eat then.' Jessie laughed heading for the room door.

'You didn't answer my question.' Jaime said as she followed Jessie out of the room and down the hallway.

'True but we have an entire meal to sit through where we can discuss it.' Jessie smiled a reassuring smile to Jaime who accepted the fact and decided that maybe the discussion could wait until the dinner table.

With drinks on the table and menus in hand the two women studied their menus whilst talking.

'So.' Jaime started.

'So.' Jessie replied a grin spreading across her face. 'Just ask Jaime, am I in any pain right now.' Jessie said quietly enough so that only she and Jaime could hear their conversation.

'Well are you?' Jaime asked putting her menu down looking straight at her young friend her eyes filled with concern.

'Some yeah, it's not an over bearing pain Jaime, honestly, it's annoying if anything.' Jessie said as she sighed heavily emphasising the fact.

'How do you it's annoying?' Jaime asked confused trying to understand.

'It's just a constant hum of a pain, in fact when I'm at your ranch it's not even a pain more an echo of the pain I was in just a discomfort. In fact you know how you feel when you've pulled or stretched a muscle and even after a few days of it relaxing back to normal you still feel that tired dull discomfort well that's the feeling I've been heaving.'

'But when you run at full speed you said you felt like your legs would give out on you.'

'Yeah that was weird and painful, but only for the first few days at the ranch then it settled down again.'

'Until when?' Jaime asked beginning to feel like they were starting to get somewhere with this mystery.

'Until Malcolm Dennis showed up and we ended up back here.' Jessie remembered she was beginning to put small pieces of the puzzle together as well.

'Is it just me or is that too much of a coincidence?' Jaime asked as the waiter came to their table wanting to take their order, which he took and then left again.

'Well at least we now have something to go to Oscar and Rudy with in the morning.' Jessie said almost happily.

'You look exhausted kiddo.' Jaime said taking a sip from her wine.

'Yeah well you don't exactly look alert yourself.' Jessie quipped back.

'Well it has been a long day and I for one am looking forward to eating my meal and going to bed with a good book.'

'You and me both but I think I'll switch the book for the TV.' Jessie smiled as she and Jaime began to laugh. Their meals arrived and soon the laughter quietened down to the sounds of good food being enjoyed.

'What do you thinks going on Jaime?' Jessie asked placing her knife and fork down on to the plate having finished her meal. 'I mean someone takes shots at us and is it possible someone is screwing around somehow with my bionics.' Jessie practically whispered the last part of her sentence.

'I don't know Jessie, I really don't.' Jaime said watching her young friend, as she seemed to slump down in her seat defeated. 'But I promise we will find out.' Jaime reassured placing her hand over Jessie's. 'I promise.' She said again. 'Now how about we get some over the top sweet dessert and then call it a night.' Jaime smiled trying to lighten the air.

'Sounds good to me.' Jessie said with a smile appreciating the effort from Jaime. The rest of their evening conversation turned to lighter things until they turned in for the night to their separate rooms.

The following morning the two bionic women arrived at the OSI offices prepared and ready to meet with Rudy.

'Morning Rudy.' Jessie called out to Rudy as he passed by the window of his own office, stopping in his tracks and looking up from his clipboard he smiled broadly at the two young women as they waved to him.

'Good morning.' Rudy greeted as he entered the room.

'A little lost in your work again Rudy?' Jaime asked teasing.

'Hmm? Oh yes I was going over the test results last night Jessie just triple checking that I hadn't missed anything.'

'And?' Jessie asked.

'I haven't missed anything. It's all normal.'

'Great.' Jessie smiled. 'So what's first doc?' she asked ready to get started.

'I think it's best we take to the track field do some real running.' Rudy said tucking his clipboard under his arm.

'Is it all enclosed Rudy? No prying eyes?' Jaime asked concerned about exposure.

'We'll be fine Jaime no need for concern.' Rudy smiled.

'All right then let's go.' Jessie stated heading out the door.

Within moments they were all outside on the field.

'Ok Jessie start running the field.' Rudy said putting on his glasses pulling a stopwatch out of his lab coat pocket. Jessie nodded and started making her way. After Jessie found her stride on the track Rudy looked to his notes then to Jessie as he spoke.

'Ok Jessie, pick up the speed, let's stretch out your bionic legs.' Jessie with the aid of her bionic hearing smiled to herself as she picked up the speed.

Un-known to the three a fourth person was out on the field watching over the young bionic woman's run. Stood under the trees out of sight the shadowy person took a small device from their pocket holding it at their side pointed towards Jessie they pushed down on the small button, checking Rudy and Jaime the shadowy person saw that they had no idea what was going on behind them, Jessie on the other hand was not so fortunate.

On the far side of the track Jessie began to feel the pain through her legs start to rise and become more painful but she carried on. Jaime and Rudy continued to watch her from their position.

'That's strange.' Rudy said noting down the time Jessie rounded the bend of the track.

'What is Rudy?' Jaime asked.

'Jessie's speed has dropped slightly. She's been constant in time since running bionic but she's slipping on times now.'

'Something's wrong.' Jaime said concern growing.

'Now, we don't know that for sure Jaime she may just me tiring.' Rudy reasoned.

'After only three laps running bionic, I don't think so Rudy, I'm going to catch up to her see if she's ok.' Jaime decided before he could even attempt to stop her Jaime had started off after Jessie.

The pain continued to grow throughout Jessie's legs flowed through to her back she had to stop running.

'Hey kiddo, what's going on?' Jaime had arrived by Jessie's side just in time.

'The pain Jamie, it's back.' Jessie explained slowing herself right down just not in time as her legs gave out from under her and Jessie went flying across the ground, tumbling to a stop. Jaime rushed to her young friends side as she lay on the ground barely moving.

'Jessie!' She called as knelt by her.

'Get away from me Jaime.' Jessie warned.

'What? Are you crazy I'm not leaving you in pain.'

'Jaime please, it hurts so much and I don't want to hurt you.'

'You're not going to, I don't understand Jess, how can you hurt me?' Jaime asked steadying Jessie as she attempted to get up but kept falling back down again.

'I can't control my bionics Jaime, the pain!' Jessie cried out as she again tried to get up. In the distance Jaime could see Rudy rushing towards them.

'Rudy's on his way Jess, just let us help you.' Before Jaime could finish what she was saying she found herself being thrown back through the air landing on her back practically at Rudy's feet.

'Jaime!' he breathlessly called out, dazed Jaime lifted herself on to her elbows looking toward Jessie who had managed to get to her feet was heading towards her but after a few steps fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground. 'Are you all right? What happened?' Rudy helped Jaime get up to her feet.

'Jessie, Rudy we have to get to her now.' Jaime ordered scared for her young friend.

'What happened Jaime?' Rudy repeated.

'I'm not sure, she said the pain had come back worse than before, she couldn't control her bionics, she told me to keep back but.' Jaime stopped herself as they reached Jessie's lifeless body. Rudy passed Jaime rushing straight to check Jessie's vitals.

'She's alive, breathing is steady, pulse is elevated but strong. We need to get her in now. Jaime do you think you can carry her in?' Rudy asked looking at a very worried Jamie. 'Jaime.' Rudy urged. Snapping out of her trance like state Jaime moved forward to pick Jessie up.

'Of course Rudy, sorry, come on kiddo, let's get you inside.' Jaime warmly said to the unconscious Jessie. As she lifted her Jessie let out groan of pain. 'I know it hurts sweetheart but I have to lift you to carry you in.' Jaime softly said slowly moving with her young friend now cradled in her arms.

As soon as they were back in the building Rudy started barking orders around to every one of his staff he could see. A gurney was swiftly brought out on to which Jaime gently laid Jessie on to before the medic team with Rudy rushed her off to the back emergency room. Jaime watched them all disappear as she looked around doing everything in her power not to get upset; she headed back outside to the fresh air hoping that would help some. Looking around the field and the embankments that surrounded it Jaime looked for any sign anything that might lead her to understand what had just happened. There was nothing, the shadowy figure that had been stood under the trees was now heading towards the front entrance of the OSI building smiling.

'Good morning Mr. Dennis.' A security guard greeted Malcolm Dennis as he walked through the security check showing his security credentials.

'Good morning Tim, wonderful day we're having.' Dennis boasted as he strode through the entrance hall.

'Yes sir.' Tim said after him.

'Wonderful day.' Dennis repeated quietly to him self as he stepped alone in to an elevator taking the small device from his pocket looking at it proudly. 'Just wonderful.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Jaime was still pacing the hall way outside the room Rudy was taking care of Jessie in, she felt like she had walked half of the state the amount of pacing she had done with no word from any one on what was going on.

'Jaime.' Oscar's voice came from behind her; Jaime turned throwing her arms around him.

'Everything happened so fast Oscar and no one is telling me anything.' Jaime said scared of what the outcome could be.

'She'll be ok Jaime, Jessie's strong and Rudy and his team are the best there is.' Oscar explained soothingly trying to calm Jamie as he led her to the small two seater couch in the waiting room. 'No one's come out here yet as they're all in there helping Rudy help Jess. Someone will be with us soon, I'm sure of it.' Oscar said full of hope despite his own concerns and doubt. Jaime nodded as she listened leaning forward slightly in her seat resting her elbows on her knees not taking her eyes away from the door to Jessie's room. Moments passed when people started to filter out of Jessie's room both Jaime and Oscar rushed to their feet and over to the room where they found Rudy stood at Jessie's bedside. Nodding for the pair to come in to the room Jaime walked round to the other side of Jessie's bed, she looked so young, small, and helpless. Tears began to roll down Jaime's cheeks before she could stop them.

'You're kind of dripping on me here Jaime.' Jessie's tired voice joked; Jaime startled laughed a little as she dried her eyes and face with her sleeve.

'Hey there kiddo you ok?' Jaime asked taking Jessie's hand in hers.

'She's going to be just fine.' Rudy answered smiling down at his patient then up to Jaime.

'Are you ok?' Jessie asked looking to Jaime concerned.

'Me I'm fine, really I'm fine.' Jaime reassured knowing Jessie was worried at what damage she may have caused throwing Jaime across the field the way she did.

'Jessie, do you remember what happened?' Oscar asked stood by the side of Rudy.

'For once yeah I do, it was weird and damn painful.' Jessie said as she shifted in her bed slightly causing herself a small amount of pain, Jaime noticing helped Jessie as best she could to be more comfortable which Jessie gladly accepted. 'I'd just started running bionic and had done at least three laps I think when the pain in my legs started and continued to grown up in to my back. I knew I had to stop which was when Jaime joined me and I'm pretty sure that was when I went flying.' Jessie smiled.

'You certainly took a tumble.' Jaime agreed.

'Every time I tried to get up the pain was immense and I felt like I had no control and I obviously didn't when I threw Jaime across the field. I'm really sorry about that by the way.' Jessie said squeezing Jaime's hand.

'Hey stop that it wasn't your fault and I'm really ok. Honest.' Jaime promised holding her hand up to prove she wasn't crossing any fingers or hiding anything.

'I tried to get to Jaime and Rudy but then everything just went black.' Jessie completed her recall.

'That would be where you blacked out, your bodies coping mechanism.' Rudy explained.

'Have you discovered anything new Rudy any reason for what happened?' Oscar asked turning to Rudy.

'I'm baffled if I'm honest Oscar, we've checked everything and all of Jessie's bionics are working as they should be, although.' Rudy began thumbing through Jessie's chart.

'Although what Rudy?' Jaime asked alerted that there may be something wrong.

'Well, when Jessie first came in her bionics were elevated.' Rudy began to explain.

'Elevated?' Oscar not really following queried.

'Remember that Jessie's bionics are different to Jaime and Steve's they're a newer version if you will. Jessie's bionics are grafted on to the bone re-stimulating nerves everything making her faster, stronger.'

'Better.' Jessie chimed in.

'Well with that in mind like Jaime's and Steve's a frequency runs through the bionics, that frequency was elevated when Jessie first came in. I didn't think much of it at first due to what had happened the bionics being out of control and practically restarting themselves I'd expect them to act that way but what if.'

'What if someone was interfering with the frequency?' Oscar finished Rudy's thought disturbing as it was.

'If that's true then why and how do we stop it from happening again?' Jaime asked disturbed by this plausible thought as well.

'Firstly I'd need to know how this could have happened and if it even is happening.' Rudy explained beginning to pace the room.

'But for you to find that out Rudy.' Jaime began.

'I'd have to go through this all again.' Jessie finished with an unsatisfied sigh. 'Terrific, as if the first time wasn't painful enough.' She mused.

'We may not have to wait though.' Rudy began.

'What do you mean Rudy?' Oscar asked holding his glasses in his hand.

'We can run the test here in the lab, we can run different frequencies until we find the one that is doing this then I can find a way to counter it.'

'Jessie, how do you feel about that?' Oscar asked all ready knowing there was really no other answer.

'We have to do it Oscar, there's just no other way to find out and I don't want to be a sitting duck waiting for someone to hit the switch again. Who knows what may happen next time, we might not be in an open field with no one else around to see or be harmed.' Jessie openly explained.

'I'll be with you all the way through it.' Jaime said squeezing Jessie's hand.

'Thanks Jaime but I think you'd better keep your distance from me when we do this in fact I better be in a safe room away from everyone, I don't want any one getting hurt whilst we test this theory.'

'I may not be next to you but I'm going to be here so get used to that right now.' Jaime ordered.

'Besides if someone is attacking you Jess, you need protection and as this, what ever this is isn't affecting Jaime she's your best protector around.' Oscar said smiling at both bionic women.

'Right. We'll give it a day or two wait for you to get back on your feet, so to speak, and start testing then.' Rudy said writing down notes for him self to check.

'And what do we do in the mean time?' Jessie asked.

'Well you get some rest and go through what we know and see if we can figure who may be doing this and why.' Oscar ordered. 'We'll all reconvene here tomorrow and oh, let's say 10am.' Everyone agreed and with that Oscar left the room to head back to his office.

'Well, I guess I'd better get comfortable.' Jaime said lightly.

'What do you mean?' Jessie asked confused.

'You heard Oscar I am your bodyguard so I'm going to be sticking with you kid until this is all over. So Rudy I'm going to need a bed.' Jaime smiled over to Rudy who laughed in return.

'Right you are Jaime, I'll get it all sorted, we'll have everything here in a few minutes. Do you need me to take you to the hotel to collect some of your things?' Rudy asked knowing that everything they needed was there.

'Hmm, good point but I don't want to leave Jess on her own.'

'Jaime.' Jessie began but Jaime continued speaking to Rudy ignoring Jessie knowing what she was going to say.

'Do you think Lynda would mind going to pick everything up for us? We've hardly unpacked anything.' Jaime asked knowing it was asking more than what was meant for Lynda to do.

'I'm sure she won't mind, knowing that she'll be helping you she'll be at the hotel before I finish asking her.' Rudy happily answered before he left the room.

'You could have gone Jaime I would have been ok for the 20 minutes you would have been gone.' Jessie told Jaime all ready beginning to not enjoy having a bodyguard.

'No way, as much as I can help it I'm not letting you out of my sight or ear shot. Get used to it kid, you mean to much to me to allow anything to happen to you.' Jaime explained as she sat down in the comfy chair by the side of Jessie's bed.

'Fine, but this is really going to bug me.' Jessie gave in switching on the television.

'I know, but at least you'll be safe.'

'Only until the next attack, not even you can stop radio waves Jaime.' Jessie glumly said as she flicked through the channels.

'True but hopefully by that time Rudy will have come up with a solution to stop it from ever happening again.'

'We can but hope.' Jessie said settling on a channel.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know it has been absolutely forever since I have updated this fic but I have been in the world of Charlie's Angels which has taken up much of my time but my most recent two reviews and a small writers block on CA moved me back here, it's great to know people are still reading this and want to see more, thanks for that, makes me write more. Well enough babble - on with the next chapter hope you like it, let me know! Cheers, AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

The night passed quietly by in Jessie's hospital room as the two Bionic women slept. Jaime woke for no real reason, rolling on to her back she looked up to the rooms ceiling. She listened to Jessie's steady breathing as she slept in her bed which lay to the side of Jaime's only a few feet away if that. The young woman still amazed Jaime; she was being put through so much and still coming out strong on the other side.

'What are you thinking about?' Jessie asked breathing in deeply as she rolled on to her back also. Jaime surprised that her young friend could wake without her noticing it.

'Did I wake you?' Jaime asked.

'With your loud thinking? no, but a person knows when they're being watched.' Jessie quipped; Jaime could almost here the smirk creeping across Jessie's mouth.

'Sorry about that.' Jaime apologised as she rolled to her side propping herself up on her elbow.

'So what are you thinking about?' Jessie asked sitting herself up slightly in bed.

'I was just wondering who would want to hurt you, do this to you?' Jaime explained being honest with Jessie she found was the best policy, Jessie now knew when was holding back telling half-truths.

'Oh Jaime, it could be anyone and for any reason, it's best not to concentrate on that alone. Let's just work on finding a way to beat who ever it is and then beat them to a pulp.' Jessie laughed a little.

'Jess…' Jaime scolded but couldn't help herself but laugh with her.

'I won't beat anyone to a pulp, at least I'll try not to.' Jessie said still with laughter in her tone.

'You promise?' Jessie held her right hand up towards Jaime.

'Bionic Woman's honor.' Jessie replied to which Jaime rolled back on to her bed sighing.

'You're impossible.' Jaime laughed.

'So I've been told.' Jessie said continuing to laugh when a nurse entered the room.

'Is everything all right in here?' The nurse asked, hearing the voices and laughter whilst on her rounds.

'Everything is fine.' Jessie replied laughter still in her tone. The nurse nodded then left the room. 'Think we're a little loud' Jessie asked, the moonlight glinted in her eyes and Jaime could see the wicked glint in them.

'You were, I wasn't.' Jaime laughed to which she received a pillow thrown at her. 'Hey!' Jaime laughed.

* * *

Then next couple of days passed without incident as Jessie recovered from the attack. Together Jaime and Jessie walked down to Rudy's department to start running frequency tests on Jessie's bionics.

'Nervous?' Jaime asked noticing Jessie had fallen silent as they neared Rudy's office.

'A little yeah, I'll take the pain that will come with this Jaime, the physical pain, but I don't want to hurt anyone else.' Jessie explained Jaime stopped walking taking hold of Jessie by her shoulders.

'Now listen to me, you are not going to hurt anyone, we'll make sure of that, I'll make sure of that. Rudy will have figured a way to do his testing without putting anyone at risk.' Jaime looked deeply at Jessie for a moment who returned the same determined look.

'Ok, let's do it before I run back and we both know you can't keep up with me.' Jessie teased.

'Watch it kid, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.' Jaime said nudging Jessie on slightly ahead of her. Entering into Rudy's laboratory they found Rudy stood in front of a machine checking numbers he had written down on his clipboard.

'Morning Rudy.' Jaime greeted as they walked through, Rudy turned to greet them with a wide smile.

'Ladies, good morning! Jessie how are you feeling?' Rudy asked as Jessie took a seat on a stool beside one of the workstations in the room.

'I'm pretty good thanks, a little nervous about all of this.' Rudy nodded as he listened.

'Well that's to expected how about your bionics, are you in any pain, discomfort?' Jessie fidgeted in her seat as she spoke.

'A little nothing unbearable.'

'On a scale of one to ten?'

'About a five maybe a four.' Jessie answered honestly.

'Ok, well I'll go through the procedure with you both before we start and then we'll get on with it.' Both Bionic women nodded to Rudy as he began to explain what the test would include, what he would be doing.

'Jessie I've had a strong room constructed, using one of the indoor sports courts I have had the walls reinforced and other precautions taken care of to make sure we are all protected, you included.' Rudy said smiling reassuringly to Jessie.

'Ok, well let's get on with it, I don't think I can sit around waiting any longer.' Rudy chuckled a little as he stood up Jessie joining him he put an arm around her waist guiding her towards where they were headed.

'It'll be ok Jess, we're all here for you.' Rudy reassured which Jaime echoed.

'Exactly, we're right here, you only have to say stop or ask for help and I'll be there in a shot.' Jaime said as she walked beside her young friend.

As they approached the sport court they would be using both Jessie and Jaime saw the extra precautions Rudy was talking about.

'Rudy isn't that kind of a heavy handed precaution?' Jaime asked indicating the armed guards dressed in black wearing body armour.

'This wasn't my doing Jaime, I just had the room set up to my spec. It should only be us Lynda and Oscar here.' Rudy explained as he rushed on ahead of them to find out what was going on when Oscar turned a corner in front of the Bionic women and joined them.

'Morning ladies, ready for this Jess?' Oscar asked resting a supportive hand on Jessie's shoulder.

'Ready for the testing Oscar yes but for the armed guards, no.' Jessie explained.

'Armed guards, what are you talking about?' Oscar looked to the young woman confused.

'Oscar, behind you Oscar.' Jaime explained turning Oscar by his shoulder and pointing towards the guards.

"What in the…wait here I'm going to get to the bottom of this.' Oscar said as he stormed off towards the guards. 'What are all you men doing here, who ordered this?' Oscar bellowed at the men who stood silent. 'Speak to me, who ordered you to be here?'

'I did.' Malcolm Dennis answered as he exited out of the squash court that had been set up for the testing.

'Malcolm, what right do you think you have taking any part in this?' Oscar demanded.

'The rights given to me by a higher power than your Oscar, there are a few of us who are more than a little concerned about your new bionic woman.' Malcolm explained as he signed a sheet one of the guards handed him. 'Now Dr. Wells, please continue.' Malcolm said turning to Rudy with a smile, which Rudy would have liked to wipe off his face. Rudy headed down to Jaime and Jessie leaving Oscar arguing with Malcolm.

'What's going on Rudy?' Jaime asked annoyance evident in her tone and concern.

'It would seem Mr. Dennis is here to ensure everyone's safety.' Rudy explained as he slicked his all ready slicked down hair.

'You mean they don't trust me.' Jessie said looking to Malcolm and his guards her jaw locking in anger. Jaime turned to her placing her hand on Jessie's arm.

'Jess, don't do anything reckless now ok, just go in, let's get this testing done and over with ok.' Jessie turned looking to Jaime then to where her hand held her arm.

'Fine, but I really don't like this, I don't trust him Jaime.' Jessie practically whispered.

'I know kid neither do I.' Jaime agreed as she and Jessie walked down to the room.

'All right Jess, it's just like I explained to you, just stand in the centre of the room, we'll be the other side here with the frequency control, and the frequency will come through.'

'And I just tell you when it hits the right point, if you can't tell that all ready.' Jessie finished for him.

'Exactly. You ready?' Rudy asked, Jessie looked around at all the people looking at her including Jaime who looked more nervous than she was.

'Yeah, let's get it over with.' Jessie stepped into court and walked to the centre of the room she heard the door shut and lock behind her, her heart rate jumped a little in speed, anxiety, a wonderful thing.

'Ok Jess, here we go.' Rudy's voice came over the small speakers set-up in the squash court. Jessie nodded and wandered around in a small circle waiting for the affects to take notice.

'Anything yet?' Rudy asked. Jessie shook her head as she answered.

'No, nothing yet Rudy.' Rudy had obviously turned up the frequency as Jessie began to feel a tingle run through her bionics, she stood still feeling the sensation running through her legs.

'Now?' Rudy asked.

'Something now, keeping going Rudy, it's not the same level as the attack yet.' Rudy nodded as he looked back to his control station.

'You sure you ok in there kid?' Jessie heard Jaime's voice, not through the speakers but by her bionic hearing. Jessie looked up to where Jaime was stood next to Oscar just behind Rudy; she smiled slightly nodding to Jaime. The frequency was getting close as Jessie began to feel pain.

'Now we're getting close Rudy.' Jessie said before having to walk to the wall to the side of her using it for support. 'Keep going.'

'You sure?' Jaime asked this time via the speakers.

'Keep going.' Jessie replied the strain in her voice obvious.

'Rudy are you sure about this, is it really the only way?' Jaime asked worried as she watched her friend be put through such pain.

'I'm sorry Jaime but it really is the only way.' Rudy explained as he dialled up the frequency, they all looked in to the room as they heard Jessie cry out in pain, they saw her down on her knees in obvious pain.

'Rudy stop.' Jaime urged.

'Jessie is that it, is that the frequency?' Rudy urgently asked, barely hearing him and finding it hard to concentrate on anything else Jessie managed to confirm the frequency.

'That's it!' Jessie shouted out through the pain.

'All right let's shut it down.' Rudy ordered look to Lynda who aided him.

'Wait.' Malcolm stepped forward putting his hand over Lynda's stopping her from discontinuing the test.

'What are you doing?' Rudy demanded as he moved forward to remove Malcolm's hand only to be moved back by an armed guard. Rudy, Jaime and Oscar watched in disbelief as Malcolm continued the frequency not switching it off, they could all hear Jessie's cries of pain and suffering. 'You'll kill her stop it now!' Rudy demanded. Malcolm stood with his hand in his pocket his hand around the small device that was concealed there, he pushed the small button adding to the frequency, he was intrigued to see what would happen if the frequency was doubled. He wasn't disappointed as Jessie cried out in pain collapsing to the floor.

'Enough!' Oscar called out; Jaime moved forward to stop what was happening being presented several barrels of guns. All of a sudden a loud crash was heard followed by showers of glass as Jessie had ripped up a block tile from the courts floor and thrown it through the window, it landing on the machine causing it spark and short out.

'Go in now, shut her down.' Malcolm ordered his men. The armed guards pulled open the door and rushed in a mistake on their part as the first few to approach Jessie were fiercely thrown back in to the walls, out cold. The others didn't fair much better.

'Call off your men Douglas.' Oscar demanded as he pushed himself forward the guard in front of him still with his gun. Malcolm ignored Oscar too interested in watching Jessie and how she responded to the men attacking her. Men came flying back through the door and window.

'That's enough.' Jaime said determined as she grabbed the barrel of the gun pointed at her with her bionic arm, with her bionic strength she pulled the gun away from the guard as he fell towards her she pushed him down to the ground.

'Jaime take this!' Rudy called out to her as she jumped over the guard who now lay in front of her. She caught the small device with a blue button on it. 'Get as close as you can to her and hit the button.' Rudy instructed without saying a word Jaime rushed through the room and watched as several men attacked Jessie using their nightsticks to try and restrain her as well as hitting her with them, which only made her angrier. Jaime ducked as Jessie threw two of the men away from her.

'Jessie!' Jaime called out trying to get her attention, to get her to focus, but nothing. 'Jess!' Jaime tried again with the same response. 'Jessica!' Jaime tried one last time, Jessie turned to Jaime enraged, Jaime didn't see her friend, she saw someone darker, someone Jaime didn't recognise, it was Jessie of course but it was like she wasn't in her own body as if she were taken over, it scared Jaime. As Jessie approached her Jaime quickly lifted the small device and hit the button, the affect was almost immediate as Jessie stopped in her tracks, she looked down to the ground shaking her head slightly she looked up to Jaime confused.

'Jaime?' Jessie reached out to Jaime walking towards her when a guard got up from the floor his handgun pulled from his holster. Jaime heard the cocking of the gun but had no chance to react as in the same instance the gun fired.

'No!' Jaime's head flicked from the shooter back to Jessie, it was all in slow motion to her as the bullet hit Jessie flipping the young woman round as the bullet hit her shoulder Jessie fell to the ground. Jaime ran across to her kneeling down beside her she scooped Jessie up in to her lap. 'Jessie?' Jaime called her friends name as blood began to spill freely from the wound; Jaime covered the wound with her hand. Jessie lay unconscious not responding, gently Jaime shook her to try to get her to wake Jaime called out her name again. 'Jessie, please come on.' Jaime turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning ready to attack she stopped herself when she saw Rudy with Lynda just behind him. 'Rudy.' Jaime pleaded.

'Let me see Jaime.' Jaime gently laid Jessie on the floor removing her hand from the bullet wound. Rudy with Lynda moved in to look over Jessie.

'Pulse is weak.' Lynda noted as she pressed her first two fingers the side of Jessie's neck.

'Bullet hasn't gone all the way through.' Rudy explained in the same manor as he checked Jessie's back for an exit wound. As they continued their checks a medical team rushed in with a gurney. 'All right let's get her up and out of here, straight in to the OR.' Rudy ordered as two orderlies came round helping Rudy and Lynda pick up Jessie and place her on the gurney quickly whisking her out of the room. Jaime followed after them stopping when she heard Oscar yelling at Malcolm.

'What the hell do you think you were playing at?' Oscar demanded.

'Proving a point Oscar, that young woman isn't fit to be bionic and that test just proved it.' Malcolm said loudly leaning in towards Oscar as he pointed towards where Jessie was being wheeled.

'Why you…' Oscar moved to punch Malcolm who welcomed the pop shot he was about to receive when Jaime intervened.

'Oscar let's go come on.' Jaime wrapped her arm around Oscar's raised arm the fist of which was clenched, as he was about to punch. Turning to Jaime Oscar collected him self, straightened his glasses stood to his full height matching Malcolm's.

'Our directors shall be hearing of this.' Oscar sternly said before turning and walking away, Jaime stood for a moment staring Malcolm Dennis down before she her self rushed after Oscar and Jessie.

Rudy met Oscar and Jaime as they rushed to the OR.

'You might as well take a seat, we're going to be a little while.' Rudy explained all ready in his green scrubs.

'Is it that bad Rudy?' Oscar asked concerned for the young woman.

'Well the bullet didn't come all the way through but it's not just the bullet Oscar, I think that will be the easier job to take care of, while we have Jessie hear I'm going to make sure there is no other damage done any where, I'm going to check her bionics.' Oscar nodded as Rudy rushed into the operating room. Oscar turned to see Jaime stood behind him, hands on hips she was furious and scared, in his bionic woman that was not a good mix.

'She's going to be ok babe.' Oscar said trying to get Jaime to take a seat, which she didn't want.

'How did this happen Oscar, how did that just happen?' Jaime demanded motioning to the OR where Jessie lay about to be operated on.

'I don't know Jaime but I promise to find out, I think our mole just tipped his hand.' Oscar said looking away from Jaime as he thought through things.

'What do you mean?' Jaime asked

'I think Mr Malcolm Dennis needs a more careful eye placed upon him.' Oscar explained looking to Jaime. 'Stay here Jaime wait until Rudy's done; make sure Jessie is going to be ok.

'I will you know I will Oscar but where are you going?'

'To make a few calls, I want to see if I'm right about a few things, I'll come back to you as soon as I have.' Oscar stopped and looked at Jaime, she was covered with Jessie's blood from where she had cradled her earlier. 'You might want get yourself into some clean clothes or scrubs kiddo, don't want to scare the others any more than we all ready have now do we?' Oscar smiled, as Jaime looked down to her self, she hadn't even realised that was when the floodgates opened as Jaime burst into tears. Oscar was right there to hold her tight gently rubbing her back calming her as she cried. 'It'll be all right Jaime, I promise. Jessie is strong; she'll pull through this, you'll see.' Jaime stood straight from Oscars hold nodding her head as she ran her clean hand through her hair.

'I know she will, I'm just.'

'Scared I know, I was too but she's going to be all right, she's got you on her side. I'll be back soon.' Oscar promised as he kissed Jaime's forehead and rushed off down the corridor back towards his office. Jaime looked down to her self again and headed to the room she and Jessie were using where her clothes were. Stepping into the small en-suite that was also in their room Jaime ran a shower. Stepping in she watched as the blood that was on her skin washed away running in the water and down the drain, again Jaime began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

'Did it work?' The voice on the other end of the phone conversation Malcolm Dennis was having asked.

'In ways you wouldn't believe, her strength doubled, do you know what this means for us?' Malcolm asked delighted and excited.

'What about control?' The voice asked not as convinced.

'We could have it if we wanted it.' Malcolm said.

'We'll see.' The voice said before the line went dead. Malcolm hung up his phone, sat back in his large leather desk chair and drummed his fingers on his desk as he absent mindedly looked out the window.

'Oh we'll see all right.' Malcolm smiled to himself beginning to chuckle.

Jaime sat impatiently in one of the seats in the waiting area outside the OR where Rudy and his team were still with Jessie. Finally after what seemed like forever Rudy came out in to the waiting area, Jaime jumped up to meet him, she saw over his shoulder that Jessie was being wheeled into a room.

'Rudy?' Jaime asked worriedly without even asking an actual question.

'She's going to be all right Jaime, the bullet passed through some old scar tissue, part of the reason the bullet didn't pass all the way through. I've checked all her bionics and they are working fine, not a problem, I can't see or find how they are being affected.' Rudy explained as he guided Jaime to a seat so they could both sit down.

'Jessie will be all right though won't she Rudy?' Jaime questioned still unsure.

'She should be fine, her shoulder with be soar for a while not to mention her ribs and back and everywhere else those animals hit her.' Rudy said looking away from Jaime to the floor thinking back to Jessie being attacked by the guards. Jaime sat quietly for moment remembering the assault also.

'Can I see her?' Jaime asked desperate to get into see her friend, her protégé. Rudy smiled tiredly to her.

'Of course you can, now she won't be conscious and she won't be for a while with the drugs and exhaustion but I'm sure she'd appreciate you being there with her.' Rudy smiled as he stood, Jaime next to him, Rudy walked to the room with Jaime right beside him.

'Why would someone do this Rudy?' Jaime asked.

'I don't know Jaime but I have a feeling that someone is testing her, or perhaps testing her bionics.' Rudy considered aloud.

'I intend to find out Rudy.'

'I wouldn't have expected anything less sweetheart.' Rudy smiled to Jaime placing a reassuring hand to Jaime's lower back.

'Oscar's all ready working on something, he thinks he's on to something.' Jaime explained as they reached the room Jessie was in.

'Really?' Rudy asked stopping at the door of the room. 'Does he suspect someone, Dennis perhaps?' Rudy opened the door for Jaime.

'I'm not sure but that's where I'd lay my money.' Jaime said as she entered the room. Seeing Jessie, Jaime moved quickly to her side drifting away from the conversation she was just having with Rudy. Rudy smiled as he watched the older Bionic Woman pick up the hand of the younger Bionic Woman resting Jessie's hand in her own. Rudy turned and quietly left the room.

The room began to turn dark as night fell outside; Jaime sat in the easy chair in the corner of the room, a clear view of Jessie and those who crossed the corridor outside her room. Book in hands Jaime continued to read whilst being alert to all sounds around her ready to act if she needed to. Jessie still lay peacefully machines to the side of her beeping the rhythm of her heartbeat, Jaime lifted her eyes from her book Lynda had brought in earlier for her to look across again to the younger Bionic woman, this had been her routine for the past few hours waiting for Jessie to wake. As Jaime returned to her book a tired voice spoke up.

'That test did not go to plan.' Jessie quipped before beginning to cough slightly trying to clear the dryness from her throat. Jaime smiled as she got up from her seat to sit beside Jessie slipping her hand into hers again as she smiled down to her young friend.

'Wondered when you were going to join us again.' Jaime warmly smiled; Jessie returned the smile as she tried to move in her bed, making herself a little more comfortable and failing miserably. 'Easy kiddo, you're going to hurt for a while.' Jaime soothed as Jessie settled again.

'Did I hurt you, Oscar or Rudy?' Jessie asked tiredly but Jaime could see the worry in her eyes.

'No, no you didn't you gave those guards a whooping though.' Jaime smiled shaking her head slightly with proud amusement.

'Any ideas yet what the hell happened?' Jessie asked before starting to cough again, Jaime reached to the cabinet beside Jessie's bed lifting the water jug and plastic cup down pouring a small amount in to the cup for Jessie, once she had placed the jug down Jaime proceeded to help Jessie drink the small amount of water she had poured.

'Better?' Jaime asked looking intently at Jessie who nodded her appreciation for the drink. 'We're not sure exactly what happened but Oscar has an idea where or whom to start with.'

'Malcolm Dennis.' Jessie said flatly her voice sounding a little more back to normal now.

'What makes you say that?' Jaime asked wanting to know what Jessie's thoughts were before telling her what Oscar had said.

'Come on Jaime, the trouble and pain only seems to start when that man is around, there's something going on with him and none of us trust him, instinctively we don't.' Jaime nodded to what Jessie was saying she agreed but like everyone else couldn't prove it or understand why. 'So what do we do now?' Jessie asked looking to Jaime nudging her from her thoughts.

'Well you're going to stay here and heal.' Jessie looked to her friend with a raised eyebrow. 'You are Jess; I'm going to see what I can find out about our Mr. Dennis from Oscar and his research.'

'What does Oscar have?'

'I don't know yet, I was waiting for you to wake up before I went anywhere.' Jaime smiled to Jessie.

'Well I'm awake now so get going.' Jessie laughed a little stopping herself before it hurt too much. 'Lying in a bed I can handle Sommers, I'm used to it these days.' Jaime looked to Jessie with a sad expression. 'Go on go, see what Oscar has to say then report back to me.' Jessie winked at Jaime with a devilish grin. Jaime stood up from the bed.

'All right - all right I'm going. I'll be back soon with whatever Oscar has to report. Please be here when I get back, no running off to try and solve anything on your own.'

'Jaime, I've only just woken up from being shot, I'm not going anywhere for a while.' Jessie smiled as she laid her head back and closed her eyes resting. Jaime walked out of the room a weight lifted from her shoulders as she smiled to herself. Her friend was awake and going to be ok and they were going to find out who was behind all of this and if they are right it has a lot to do with Malcolm Dennis.

Jaime entered in to the small reception room outside Oscar's office; Callahan sat at her desk going through files to hand over to Oscar. As Jaime entered the room Callahan looked up to her smiling but with worry in her eyes.

'Hi Jaime, how's Jessie doing?'

'Hi Callahan, she's doing ok thanks; Jess just woke up sent me down here to see what Oscar has come up with. Anything yet?' Jaime asked as she perched on the front of Callahan's desk.

'Possibly, Mr. Goldman has been on and off the phone for the last few hours, he said for you to go straight in once you were here.' Callahan smiled as Jaime stood up and headed in to Oscar's office lightly tapping on the door as she entered.

'Oscar?' Jaime looked round the door into the office; Oscar sat behind his desk still on the telephone, seeing Jaime he beckoned her in.

'Alright, well as soon as you hear anything else you let me know.' Oscar said into the phone before hanging up. 'Jaime how's Jess?' Oscar asked straight away indicating for Jaime to take a seat.

'She's fine, exhausted but she's going to be ok.' Jaime smiled with relief as she sat down. 'What have you found out?' Jaime asked getting down to business straight away.

'Not a great deal yet but there is suspicion surrounding Dennis.' Oscar explained as he took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

'No surprise there, both Jess and I are looking towards him, even Rudy is.'

'Well a lot of things keep happening when he's around.' Oscar agreed.

'He can't be foolish enough to think we haven't noticed.' Jaime said as she stood up beginning to pace the room.

'He isn't.' Oscar flatly said looking up to Jaime who stopped pacing turning to him.

'What do you mean?'

'He's gone, no one can find him, and whatever he has been up to he's completed his task and has started running.' Oscar unhappily said as he put his glasses back on.

'Do we have any ideas where he's heading?' Jaime asked a mixture or worry and anger beginning to swell in her stomach.

'Not yet, but we will Jaime we will.' As Jaime was about to speak again they were shaken by an explosion that rocked the building. Oscar and Jaime looked to one another for a moment; fear crept in to their eyes.

'Jessie.' Jaime whispered before turning on her heel and sprinting out of the office running at bionic speed back to the medical wing. Jaime ran through the corridors that were now filled with smoke, light fixtures hanging down from the ceiling and wires snapping and buzzing around her. 'Jessie!' Jaime called out as she watched the medical staff around her get other patients out and their fellow team members.

'Jaime…' Jaime heard Jessie's voice but it was strained, she could only pick it up by her bionic hearing. 'Jaime I need you…' Jaime rushed round the corner following Jessie's voice.

'I'm coming Jess, hold on.' Jaime ran down the corridor, more people running passed her then one stopped.

'Jaime thank goodness you're here.' Lynda rushed to Jaime's side taking a hold of her hand.

'Lynda you need to get out of here!' Jaime called prizing Lynda's hands from her arm trying to get her to get out from danger but Lynda wouldn't leave instead she pulled Jaime forward with her towards where Jaime knew Jessie's voice was coming from.

'No Jaime, Rudy's trapped. Jess needs your help to get him free.' Jaime looked to Lynda then to the mess ahead of her that was once Rudy's open planned workroom. Smoke flooded the area light fixtures hung everywhere as did electric cables; broken glass was all over the floor.

'Jaime!' Looking up Jaime saw Jessie; she looked unharmed but not out of danger. One of the support pillars had fallen and as Jaime discovered was close to falling on a trapper and unconscious Rudy. Rudy lay under a fallen metal filing cabinet.

'I couldn't get him free.' Lynda explained as she knelt beside Rudy again. Jaime looked down to the doctor then up to Jessie who was holding up the pillar.

'I can't hold this much longer Jaime.' Jessie said the strain evident in her voice and facial expression. Jaime moved quickly readying herself to lift the filing cabinet.

'As soon as I lift this Lynda drag Rudy out of there.' Jaime directed, Lynda nodded moving herself around so she had a hold of Rudy under his arms. Jaime lifted the filing cabinet and in one slick motion Lynda moved Rudy out from under it. Jaime lowered the cabinet again and knelt down by Rudy looking up to Lynda for confirmation that he was ok.

'He's alive, we need to get him out of here Jaime.' Jaime looked round to Jessie.

'You have to go Jaime, right now get him out of here whilst I've got this.'

'Jess, you let that go and…'

'I'll be fine get them out of here now Jaime. Go!' Jessie ordered. Jaime backed up to Rudy picking him up she and Lynda rushed out of the area, as they got clear Jaime placed Rudy on a gurney waiting to be occupied. She turned to head back in when they heard a loud crashing noise followed by plumes of smoke and dust. Jaime stumbled back in shock and disbelief.

'Jessica…' Jaime whispered to herself before regaining herself and starting to head back in.

'Jaime!' Lynda called out after her to try and stop her but Jaime ignored the calls heading in. Jaime saw the broken pillar laying in pieces across the floor having demolished everything beneath it. Jaime started pushing debris around trying to find her protégé but was coming up empty handed. Frantically she dug through trying to find any sign of her young friend thinking to herself how unfair this all was, how did she deserve any of this to happen to her at such a young age? Jaime continued pulling things apart looking oblivious to what was going on around her only caring to find one thing, one person.

'Jaime stop!' Jessie called behind her as she grabbed Jaime and pulled her back as more of the ceiling fell in landing exactly on the spot Jaime had been. Both Jessie and Jaime fell over backwards as Jessie pulled Jaime to safety. Jaime quickly spun to her knees to look at her rescuer behind her. Jessie coughed the new amount of dust that she had now breathed in. Jaime grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a tight hug.

'Thank God you're all right.' Jaime said as she tightly held her young friend. Jessie returned the embrace.

'I'm thankful I was wearing PJs and not a night gown!' Jessie joked; Jaime began to laugh as the pair stood up. 'What the hell happened?'

'I'd say a diversion.' Jaime explained looking at the mess as they left the destroyed area. 'Are you ok?' Jaime looked Jessie over as they walked back to where the medic team was.

'I think I popped a stitch or two.' Jessie explained pointing to her shoulder the material of her nightshirt was soaked red with her blood.

'I'd say more than two.' Jaime grimaced looking at the wound.

'Is Rudy all right?' Jessie asked as the neared the medics.

'We're about to find out.' Jaime said as she put her arm protectively around Jessie's shoulders.

'Jaime, Jessie!' Rudy's voice called out through the smoke.

'Well that answers that question.' Jessie smirked as the two bionic women approached Rudy and his staff who were waiting for them.

'Rudy are you all right?' Jaime asked stepping in to hug him as he sat on the side of the gurney she had placed him on earlier.

'I am thanks to you two. Jess how's that shoulder? Never mind I can see from here. Lynda.'

'On it Dr. Wells.' Lynda smiled as she came forward to take Jessie away from all the smoke and danger to quieter area now set up for them all.

'What happened Rudy?' Jaime asked helping him climb down from the gurney, steadying him.

'I don't know Jaime, one minute we're all going about our business the next I know there's an explosion and now this.' Rudy explained rubbing the back of his head. 'I'm sure our investigative team will figure it all out when they can get to it all.' As they spoke a group of men rushed passed them all dressed in protective gear wearing oxygen masks to head back into the medical wing.

'Looks like they're here all ready.' Jaime said as the men rushed by then turned her attention back to what was ahead of the as one of the nurses took care of re-stitching Jessie's shoulder. 'You doing ok.' Jaime asked looking to Jessie her eyes worried.

'I'm fine, no problem.' Jessie waved off Jaime's concern. 'Quit worrying Sommers.' Jessie smiled.

'Over you, never.' Jaime smiled back just as Oscar walked in.

'Is everybody all right?' Oscar boomed as he rushed in to join them.

'We're fine Oscar all fine thanks to our two bionic women here especially.' Rudy smiled widely as he checked over Jessie's re-stitched shoulder.

'Feel up to getting back out there?' Oscar asked Jessie who looked to him surprised then to Jaime.

'Yeah of course.' Jessie answered.

'No she's not.' Jaime stepped in.

'Jaime.' Both Jessie and Oscar said together.

'Jess come on, you've just had your shoulder finished being re-stitched, and you're not fit to go out in the field.' Jaime explained looking to Rudy to back her up who was about to when Oscar stepped in.

'I'm sorry Jaime but you just don't have the luxury to wait we need to move now.'

'Why what else has happened?' Jessie asked standing next to Jaime.

'The secure wing was hit at the same time.'

'The secure wing?' Jessie looked to Oscar confused.

'It's where we keep the files and well…'

'Everything to do with bionics including bionic parts.' Rudy finished for Oscar.

'Bionic parts?' Jessie echoed.

'The store there holds prototypes and bionic chips, some of the things that keeps you, Jaime and Steve running.' Rudy explained.

'What's missing?' Jaime asked understanding only to well the concern and fear the men had right now.

'Too much.' Oscar replied.

'We know who's taken it?' Jaime asked feeling like she all ready knew the answer.

'Oh he wasn't afraid to show himself, Malcolm Dennis. He was brazen enough to use his ID card to get through to it all then knocked out the two guards on duty down there as the rest rushed to help here.' Oscar explained.

'What the hell is he up to?' Rudy asked in frustration.

'Taking what ever he has to the other side by the looks of things. Jessie there's no saying whether or not he is finished with you, he may try to take you.' Oscar turned to Jessie deadly serious.

'We should be able to handle it Oscar.' Jaime said as she stood a little in front of Jessie, protecting her.

'Jaime whatever they have done to Jessie's bionics we can't seem to fix it.'

'But we have the switch to shut down Jess's bionics.'

'But it might not work again Jaime.' Rudy warned. Jaime turned to Rudy shocked. 'It's possible that whatever has been interrupting Jessie's bionic's could adapt and over come the shut down switch I made. By all means take it with you but there are no guarantees.' Jaime turned to Jessie who only shrugged.

'No one ever said being an OSI agent would be easy Jaime.'

'May be you shouldn't come.' Jaime tried to continue but Jessie stopped her.

'Jaime this is the job; you can't protect and baby me forever. Now come on I need to get changed out of this.' Jessie pulled on her pyjamas. 'And then we have a mission to go on.' Jaime looked deeply into Jessie's eyes then to Rudy and Oscar, Jessie was right and Jaime knew it. Now was the time to act and take the fight to Dennis. Jaime just couldn't ignore the feeling that they both wouldn't return.


End file.
